Star trek Voyager A New Generation
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU: What If Kathryn Janeway had a son the whole time since they started their journey home that loves Naomi. How far well her son and Naomi go together. What happens when something starts. Will it finish something which had been going on for years or will something new and better come out of it. Pairing: (Naomi,OC) Put the chapter up as they get Finished. Love Y'all for the support
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

In a remote area of the Delta Quadrant lay a nebula unlike many other nebula's. One difference Being that it orbited around a star was developing inside it. Normal sensors couldn't penetrate it depth. Over time many ships had tried to explore the inside of this nebula. Every one of them had met a very swift end and became part of the Collective. What really set this nebula apart from any other nebula's was that in the center was a secluded a small planet. If one were to search below the surface of the planet they would find a single large hollowed out chamber. Inside the chamber lay the stronghold of the Borg. The stronghold was a place of last resort that was heavily shielded and protected by an ancient orbital platform which made the highly dangerous nebula that kept the galaxy at arms reach. The only way to get through the nebula was sending the correct codes to the Orbital control platform.

Inside the large underground chamber was guarded the most vital Computer mainframe that the Borg possessed. unlike ant other mainframe it's connection to the collective was limited to only monitoring the condition of the current Borg Queen. In the case of the Termination of the Queen, Programme 001 Alpha would initiate. Programme 001 Alpha was known by Starfleet Command as the Royal Protocol.

On Stardate 55709.04 mainframe 000001 received a message through what was left of the Borg Hidden signal platforms throughout the galaxy. The Message's origin was from Spatial Grid 325(Sector 001) (Earth).

Drone 1 of 1 has been terminated at Stardate 55709.04.

Processing...

Transmitting...

New Directive: The unit known as 7 of 9 Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 0 1 is to be located. Once unit is found, Program 001 Beta has been initiated...

Standing By...

Receiving...

Stardate 55709.04.

Unit 7 of 9 has been terminated before program 00 1 beta was completed at stardate 55709.04.

Processing...

New Directive: Units known as Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway is to be brought out of Cryostasis and placed into maturation chamber 04. Programme 001 Beta V2 and Programme 001 Beta Alpha V1 is to be initiated.

Inside the same chamber 6 drones left their alcoves and walked to the back of the large chamber to Cryostasis Chambers 01 and 02. On 2 of the drone went to the 2 console and the other 4 was right next to Cryo tube 1 and 2 on opposite sides. A few seconds later the cryo stasis doors opened. 2 of the drone grabbed a smaller teenage Girl and the other grabbed a smaller teenage boy and took them to maturation chamber 04 which could fit the 2 of them into. Once they were properly secured in the chamber the the 3 of the 6 drones went over to another console and Initiated programmes 001 BetaV2 and 001 BetaAlphaV1. The 6 drones then returned to their Alcoves and resumed their regeneration cycles.

Inside the maturation chamber 04 Programmes 001 BetaV2 and BetaAlphaV1 had begun and had loaded an AI based off the Borg Queen who had been killed by the future Admiral Janeway. Inside the chamber the AI created a link to the minds of Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway and started downloading and processing their Memories. This had been done once before, When Naomi Wildman and Scoot Janeway had been first captured by the Borg. The Knowledge of Naomi Wildman had greatly improved the collective and the same with Scott Janeway. taking the Borg one step closer to perfection. After this first scan, program 001 on both of them had been terminated the assimilation process and redirected the collective to take them to the hidden stronghold to be frozen until they were needed.

The Scan currently taking place had a much different purpose. The AI was to learn everything about Naomi's life so it could adapt her mind to become the next Queen. No matter what happened Naomi Wildman would comply and become the next Borg Queen. The AI also did this process on Scott Janeway so he would comply to become the Borg version of a King in Earth old history language. The Ai would also used they Memories in the assimilation process. Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway Didn't know it but they had decided how they bodies would be reconstructed.

As their Minds and Bodies were being rebuilt, Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway was reliving their entire life in the span of a few seconds. Their were currently witnessing what would change they whole life and had led them to they current situation.

Flashback

(Naomi POV)

I was 9 and was on an away mission with her mother. Captain Janeway wanted the 2 of them to have some Mother daughter time together while she had some mother son time with her friend Scott which is only 2 years older than her making him 11. we had been om the planet for about 2 hours when we were arrested. Me and my Mother where told we had broken article 4 section 3 of the local law. I never found out what they meant. We were taken to a large asteroid where slaves mined for a mineral commonly used to power everything from a small city to a Starship's warp drive.

I was currently bound to a metal chair with a strange helmet device that had been placed on my head. The room was dark and as time passed by I was getting a splitting headache. After some time, I wasn't sure exactly how much, the lights came on and a small humanoid alien walked into the room with a smile on his face. He had large eyes ridges and a v- shaped ridge starting above his nose. "You my little girl, are going to make me a very rich man," He smiled devilishly. At the same time he walked over to me and took the helmet device of my head.

"Wh-Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"My name is Gresord, but you will address me as master. As for what I want? That is simple. I want the knowledge that is stored in your mind," The alien answered. He must have seen the look of confusion that had crossed me face and continued, saying " You see, When we bring in a new slave we do a few tests. For example a medical test is preformed to make sure you don't carry any illnesses or able to work. after the medical test we us this device." He held up the helmet. "I call it a mind probe, It allows us to assign each slave a task best suited for him or her and so helps us improve production. We can see and view bits and places of your life and you, My little slave, have been taught personally by a former Borg Drone. You know Borg Algorithms that are light years ahead of what we are currently using. You known more about Nano Probes than our top researchers could ever dream of. You even have an understanding of Borg weapons and shields. Your little school lessons are going to make me the richest man in the Praymor Order. You will be recreating everything you know."

I started to shake my head no. I and Scott had been taught the Prime Directive since we were very young, You're never give away technology to alien races. The Repercussions could be dire, and giving away Borg technology was even worse, the damage that could be caused was unthinkable. Finally I said " I will never tell you anything!"

Gresord's smile quickly left his face. "You will cooperate with me, or things will become very difficult for you. If you work with me, you live the best life any slave could ever hope to get." I shook my head again. Gresord sighed. "Very well then, Normally I would use your slave implant to inflict massive amount of pain until you cooperate, but that has been known to cause damage to a slave's mind. I cannot risk that happening to you, But your mother on the other hand..."

Gresord walked over to a small terminal and pressed a few buttons. A few mins later the door opened and 2 black armoured guards brought a woman bound to chains and with several large bruises covering her face and arms. "MOM!" I yelled, struggling against the restraints which bound me to the chair.

My mother tried to rush up to my side, but 2 guards held her back. "Naomi, we will get threw this. I promise!" She cried before one of the guards silenced her with a savage back hand which split both her lips and sent her sprawling.

Gresord looked down at my mother at this feet as the guard lifted her to her back to her knees.

"You tell your Daughter to cooperate and share all her knowledge of Borg technology with me or thing will get very difficult for you."

Mum looked at me and Said" Honey. I'm sorry, But whatever you do you cannot share a single thing about the bor.."

Gresord backhanded mum and she fell to the floor again. then he asked me in a dangerous voice, "Will you cooperate with me?"

As I'm human/Ktarian hybrid, I was more mature than a normal human child expert Scott since we had been taught Starfleet values from birth. no matter what, I could not share Borg technology with this man. It's what my mum wanted and I knew that inside my heart but it still hurt. I started to cry and I said."I can't"

(Scott POV)

My best friend and her mother was arrested 3 days ago. I knew that 7 was up to something and I knew for sure we she headed for the shuttlebay.

"Seven I coming with you." I said.

"I dont know what you are on about." 7 said.

"Yes you do you are planning on a rescue mission by yourself but Naomi my best friend i need to be they no matter what Mum says about it. Please I have to." I said.

"Okay but I still against this." 7 said.

"Thanks lets go get them." I said as we enter the Shuttle bay and got into a shuttle and 7 override the controls and we were off.

(Naomi POV)

3 day were pure hell for me. 3 days I had top watch them beat my mother with the implant and whipped and forcibly raped her over and over again. I saw Gresord's smile at what was happening to her before looking at me smiling saying"You could end this. All you have to do is, Obey me." I hate this Fucker. Cant believe I said that. I wanted to do something anything to help my mother but the only way I could fight back is not giving him anything he wanted. I had to remind myself over and over again that my Mother wouldn't want me to break or give in.

As hours dragged on and my mother's scream continued. I was getting close to breaking. on the 3rd day the guards were whipping my mother relentlessly. My mother hadn't moved or made any noise for the last 20 mins. Then the alarms had gone off and Gresord and the 2 guards ran out of my cell.

About 10 mins later 7 ran into the room and released me and one of our transports activates but i couldn't see who it was I ran straight to My mother and released her from the walls she was chained too.

I eased her limp body to the ground and went to hug her but soon I knew my fears were will founded. She was dead. her eyes still open and stared up blankly at me, Tears still sliding down her that moment i felt dead inside, my heart shattered into a million pieces. i didn't notice 7 placed her hand on my shouldn't and a felt another hand only to see Scott there wrapping his arm round me and a few seconds later we were all beamed up aboard a shuttle.

I knew she was dead and I just Hugged on tight to Scott. True I was only 9 and him 11 but I could feel that he loved me and I love him. He came to get me. but I didn't see his Mom/the Captain. but I spend the whole way back hugging him like there was no tomorrow since My Mother had died.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. and the character for Scott is my own. Person for the casting if was on is Tyler Posey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway reflections of their life since what happened to Naomi's mother. Till the time they are captured by the Borg.

(Naomi POV)

In the days surrounding my Mother's funeral, I was a walking zombie. I had become withdrawn from everyone expect Scott. I was angry with 7 for not coming to save my Mother Scott came with her to save me and her. I always loved Scott for that. I was angry with Captain Janeway for stalling a rescue attempt in order to attempt a diplomatic solution. Scott hated his own Mother for doing that too. But in time I knew it wasn't 7's fault, she and Scott went against Captain Janeway and planned a rescue attempt by hacking into the Praymor Order mainframe and finding where we where located. She and Scott both stole a Phaser and a Shuttle and flew the shuttle into transporter range to the asteroid that we were being held on.

Once on the asteroid 7 had reprogrammed her Nano Probes and injected them into the asteroid's computer system. 7 told Scott to stay in the shuttle if they had to make a quick getaway. He hated that but was just happy to be rescuing me and mum. The riot guns had come online and started shooting at all the Guards, allowing 7 to easily rescue me and my dead mother body.

Once I let my angry go Me and Scott got much closer to 7, we ended up wanting to know everything and could do everything she could. Scott's Mum was really pissed with what he had to do with what 7 and him did. We both agreed never to allow each other to be weak and powerless again. We threw ourselves into lessons with 7 and the ones We was able to talk the Doctor into giving us. We were able to start researching Nano probes and Bio-Implants. Nano Probes were what we saw as our next step in our resolution to be like 7.

It ended up taking us over a year and half of research and development to be able to create a safe and nearly undetectable Nano Probes. These ones matched both My DNA and Scott's DNA which made them able to coexist in our bodies without rejection. We also made it so that any implant made by our Nano probes would also be nearly undetectable and our bodies wouldn't reject them. We also found a better way for our Nano Probes to form new implants. Instead of having the Nano probes create a stand alone device/Bio-Implant, The implants were made of and operated by trillions of nano probes, therefore being able to manufacture smaller and more efficient Bio-implants.

Me and Scott decided if one of us as doing it we both will. Once we started to give ourselves Nano injections the only visible side effect was that we had needed to eat more food so that our bodies and Nano probes would have the needed energy to function properly. The Nano Probes could break down food and turn it into energy. Over the course of 3 months we developed a Cortical Node that improve our brain activity, A Nano Shield Generator and finally a hidden. (Would blend in my our veins in our right hands) tubule that allowed us to eject our own Nano probes or Interface with a computer through our minds via our Cortical Node.

No one found out what Me and Scott did for almost a whole year. It was an attack on Voyager that caused us to be caught. When a power relay blew up near me and Scott. We were hurt pretty badly and taken to sick bay. When I knew me and Scott was being treated by the Doctor noticed we were healing too quickly. My body and Scott's body normally wouldn't have that kind of healing capability. So the Doctor started to investigate and as Doctor had a lot of knowledge about Nano Probes thanks to weekly treatments with 7 of 9 it was one of the first thing's he looked for. Mine and Scott's probes were designed to stay hidden from normal sensors but if you where specifically looking for them you would find them.

The Doctor, Nellix and Captain Janeway where very unhappy with me and Scott to say the least. Even Scott Mum took him into the Doctor's office and was pissed at him for do it. 7 on the other hand had no problem with Mine and Scott's little experiments, saying "Your designs are very efficient." 7 was always one of self improvement. For about a week the Senior staff of Voyager was debated whether they would force me and Scott to have our Nano Probes removed. Thanks partly to the Doctor not finding anything that could harm us and him believing that anything that makes the body healthier and more resistant should be left alone. We were able to keep our Nano probes and the Bio-Implants. As for our punishment I loss my position as captain's assistant and locked out of key areas of the ship and some extreme computer data. The same thing happened to Scott because he was going to do it with me on way or another. We ended up to clean the plasma Manifolds for the next 6 months which wasn't our favourite duty.

Over time we slowly regained the trust of the crew of Voyager and our full privileges again. Me and Scott was on the Holodeck every day working on upgrades to Voyager but He couldn't get Captain Janeway to look at them saying that she was busy and would talk about it later. We were even allowed to upgrade to our implants under supervision from 7 and the Doctor. The upgrades made our Bio-implants where to make them more efficient and making some adjustment that would make our Nano probes safer for us to have in our Bodies.

2 years later after we had been caught with our implants, Nellix my godfather left the ship and me. I could understand why he wanted to be with his own people, But it still hurt. Scott got his mom to let him stay with me in my room so I wasn't alone. I would never get to see him again. Now I had only Scott and 7 left, 7 who was more like a sister and a mentor to me and Scott. 7 made time for me and Scott, even though she was taking care of the 4 Borg children. Me and Scott always preferred to spend time with adults. We even hated to being around kids our age, They always seemed so immature. The Borg children We do have to admin We grew to like. They were intelligent but unlike us they wanted to be children.

The day we made it back to Earth via a Borg transwarp hub was memorable day for the crew of Voyager, But a feeling of dread came over me and Scott. Voyager was our home, our life, It was part of us as we was part of it. My Memories of my Mother was here. Memories of Me and Scott was here. We remembered this time we laughed, we sang and played, the times we cried and held each other if with Scott when we were in pain. When I lay in bed with Scott beside me I could almost hear her speaking to me, reassuring me. Now we have to leave it. We feared we would never get to see the ship that had became our home again. I also feared it might be made into a museum, Where strange people could be crawling threw the ship our life and Home.

I soon found out that my remaining family including my father were killed in the Dominion war. Things went down hill for Me Scott and 7 since we were ordered to remain at Starfleet Headquarters so that federation scientists could study us. Both of us felt like lab rats. We wasn't allowed to leave the area around Starfleet Command each day lots of tests where preformed on Me Scott. We hated it. We was a creature of space, Our background was the stars. It seemed I would never get to see them. Even Scott mom couldn't get me and Him out because of Starfleet.

Things became worst when 6 security offices came into Mine and Scott's quarters with phasers drawn and pointed at me and him. We could see the fear in their eyes they feared us greatly A If I was a Borg Queen and Scott was my Borg verison of a husband. 1 of the offices stepped forward. He was a lieutenant and said,"Naomi Wildman and Scott Janeway you are under arrest. You are being held under the new Borg security Act. If you 2 resist we will fire on you with Deadly force."

"Does my mother know you Doing this?" Scott said.

They didn't respond. We knew that our Implants wouldn't protect us from 6 different phaser settings. So we followed the Lieutenant and the 5 other security officers surrounded us and We was lead to a special holding cell. There was no forcefield at the entrance to the cell, which was a smart Idea because we could adapt to the shield and simply walk threw it. Instead the cell door was made of metal and the lock wasn't computerised, instead the lock was a simple metal bar that slid into the slots on each side of the door. the lieutenant opened the door and another 2 officers push me and Scott in. Slam.. the door was shut with a bang. We looked around our cell, only seeing 2 small cots and a place to wash and relieve ourselves. Oh how we longed to see Stars again.

Since the Day of my mom's death I had learned not to hate. But now We both started to hate. We hated Earth, the federation, being used and being restrained. The Federation just like most other races I seen voyager, fearful and spiteful. Through our cortical node we contact 7 on a limited basis. 7 was locked up in a cell like ours. No one ever came into our cell, Food and water was beamed in and out. When they wanted yo interrogate us they used the cell's sensor /com system to ask us question like if We knew anything about or If we could stop the spread of the Borg Virus. Apparently the virus would slowly assimilate you into a Borg drone. The Virus was spreading in a few spots around Earth, which of course until we had no knowledge of.

Around 2 months later later a newly promoted Admiral Janeway opened the door to our cell. We must of been a terrible to looking slight because Janeway flinched away for a second, Then I could a see anger across her face. We knew it was towards us. After a Minute Janeway greeted us and ended up hugging both of us. I could see Scott face. I knew he missed her and he didn't blame her for what Starfleet did to us. I felt the same to. She lead us out of the cell and to a bathroom where It took us 20 mins to get cleared up and changed into clothes she got for us and Scott was from his own house.. Then we looked into the mirror and saw that my hair and Scott's grown a great deal and down our back. me and Scott Ask her if she would trim it for us.

Once Janeway finished with us she took us out of Starfleet Command and we took the transport to Her's and Scott house.

(Scott POV)

"Mum what is going on?" Scott asked.

"Listen to me, I could only get you out. But You and Naomi have to leave Earth." Mum said.

"What?" I said.

"You have 3 days until I got a Class C shuttle to get you off this planet Scott. I had to pull some strings just to get you, Naomi and 7 out." Mum said.

"So I have to pack everything of what I want to take and where the hell are we meant to go Mum?" I asked.

"Yeah, You have to leave federation space. And I don't know I been looking for a planet you could stay at so I can fix this and bring you home. But no luck." Mum said.

"Great, Just Fucking great I have to leave you behind Because Starfleet fucked up." I said before head off to where my Bedroom was.

"Scott! Scott!" Mum tried to call after me.

(Naomi POV)

I just watch Scott leave to what I think was his room. and Janeway called after him but With no luck.

"Great. Starfleet really made me loss my family now. Damn it!" Janeway said.

"He doesn't blame you." I said.

"Yeah right if we never got stuck in the Delta. None of this would have to happen. My own damn son has to leave and I didn't know If I will ever see him after that. I feel like I lost him already." Janeway said before walking away before stopping in front of a door and said "You can use this room Naomi." Before walking off again.

Great Starfleet fucked up 2 families now. Mine and Scott's. I even hated seeing Janeway like that. She losing Scott and can't stop it. It made me hated Starfleet and the federation even more. They were basically throw him off world without his family. And leaving Janeway with nothing. I headed for Scott's door. but I could get him to open it. I could feel he felt so loss now and his own mum couldn't take Voyager and them somewhere away from everything.

"Scott, let me in please." I said.

I tried a couple more time but still couldn't help Scott and headed for my room knowing Scott felt like his own Mum had dead to when she told him.

(Janeway POV)

Great Now I loss my own son. and I couldn't get Starfleet to let them stay with me. I don't even know what the hell is going throw Scott head now. And I had to tell him that. I felt like he hated me as soon as I said it. But I love my own Son Nano Probes or not. He still is my son and Naomi is still her. She even tried to help but I can't take this anymore if something happens to them because of Starfleet I'm gone.

I just can't get the look of his face out of my head. He looked Like I said I didn't want him any more. Shit. I have to find somewhere away from here those 2 can be safe til I can get Starfleet to let them come home.

(Scott POV)

Fucking Great she said it like She didn't want me anymore. No She does. It's Starfleet. It's always got to be Starfleet. Now it has ruined my life.

Naomi tried to talk with mum but she feels like she losing me because of this.

I look over to my table it had transport buffers and tags on it. Mum knew I would take everything I could use. I started tagging my Gaming Computer, Gaming consoles and all of my cloth which I will need. I packed a bag full of photos of us together and tagged them too. All the Books I was taking too.

I still have 3 days with mum. Maybe we could find something.

(Naomi POV)

Its been 3 days since Scott mom took us back to hers and Scott' were at the shuttle bay and Scott and Janeway was hugging each other not wanting to let go.

"Be safe Scott. I love you." Janeway said.

"Love you too Mom. We still in com range as long as we can." Scott said before Janeway pulled him in closer before Kissing him on his head.

Me and Scott was going but Janeway and 7 was going to try and unravel this what was behind the Borg Virus. We Begged them to lets us stay but Janeway said "If you're not off the plant within a week they just lock you up again." We hugged 7 and Janeway even though Scott and Janeway was longer and couldn't be happy but to let the tears out. We were then transport up to the shuttle. That was the last time we saw 7 alive. The Shuttle was upgraded for us. It had a replicator and place for us to sleep. We went and stand down at the controls and checked the computer system and found that the shuttle was Warp 8 Capable but the standard travel was only Warp 7.2.

We started to go thought the computer navigation files looking for where we should head too. After 20 mins we decided to head off for the Beta Quadrant. Our shuttle has already been taken out into space so all we head to do was lay a course and a few seconds later We was at Warp. We Didn't know where our life might lead us to. But at least we were free and back amongst the stars with Scott. I went back of the ship while Scott stayed and the control console and I started to work on Borg upgrade to our ship to make it more efficient. But the next 2 weeks Scott ended up having a break down. He couldn't do anything because he felt so lost. Having to leave his Mum behind had really hurt him. He couldn't sleep so he spend it just looking though old photos and reading a book. Didn't know what it was about. I just wish I could help him. It really made me want to turn round and get his mum just to bring him back but we were too far and out of Com range. I only got to talk to her for about a week. and every time the screen went black I could feel his pain all over again.

1 month and 3 days later We was firmly in the Beta quadrant and out sensors had detected a nebula that we could use the power our shuttle. We dropped out of Warp and beam a sample of the gas on board when our Perimeter alert went off. we ran to main control and we saw a small Borg probe was heading for us. We thought Shit. If We never made those damn upgrades to our ship the Borg would of passed by."

We were being hailed. We pressed a few buttons and an image of the Borg inside the ship came up on screen and said"We are the Borg. Lower your shields. Your Biological and Technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile!" A tractor lock on to us and we were being pulled inside the probe. we tried to break free by remodulating the shields, But the Borg shot us 3 times which took out our Shields at that moment 2 drones appeared behind us One of them Stuck me in the neck with their tubicles and I saw the other do the same to Scott and I fell into a blissful darkness.

 **That's all for this to Follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

We woke up in a black void and It was just me and Scott. We could only see us and nothing else.

"Where are we?" I said.

"No Idea Naomi. Which we did know. Because last thing I remember was us in the shuttle the Borg probe and getting it tubicles struck in us now this." Scott said.

"Yeah me too." I said.

We could feel each other starting to panic when a soothing voice entered both my mind and Scott's. "Calm yourselves my Children, Both of you aren't alone and If you both take my offer you will never be alone again."

We spun round to the voice and saw the Borg Queen. "We..we though you were dead," We both said in a shaking voice.

The Borg Queen laughed softly and smiled at us in the that it reminded us of our mums. "When you are Borg you will never truly die. My thoughts and My Memories will forever be a part of the Collective. But Yes I was terminated by the future version of Your mother Scott. I'm an AI program that is guided by my Memories and thoughts. So in essence I'm approximation of what my real self would have thought and done herself."

"Where are we, and what do you want with us?" I asked.

"We are in both of your minds, I can use both of your Cortical Node to interface with both of your thought and create a place you both can see me. As for what we want from you both that is simple we want both of you." The Queen said.

"Us! What do you mean you want us!?" I asked. Me and Scott were afraid and intrigued at the same time.

"The Borg are a Collective, All drones are connected to a single point in you case two point. Through that single point the Borg are able to share thoughts and act as one unit, and from that point the Borg are given a purpose. When 7 of 9, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 was terminated by the Federation, You and Scott were next in line in accordance with the Royal Protocol. Both of you were added just recently..."

"7 was killed by the Federation." I asked. Me and Scott had a feeling our chest tighten.

"It was confirmed," The Queen answered lowering her head for a moment. "I can show you both the last moments of 7 of 9' life, If that is what you both wished." Me and Scott didn't need time to think we both nodded.

For both of us everything went black and a second later We was in what looked a large Federation research lab, but there were Borg alcoves resting against the walls. In the center of the room was a large circular device that looked to be cross Borg and federation technology. Inside of the circular ring was a women dressed in a Starfleet uniform who had one too many Borg implants sticking out of her body. We both Heard the Queen's voice in our head. "You are seeing though 7 of 9's eyes. I will start the playback now."

The room seemed to unfreeze and we heard a women in the ring like device. "Well, Well if it's not 7 of 9. I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. You will made a very useful Borg Dron..." We or should we say 7 lifted her arm up with in secs and shot at the women. When it hit her she stopped speaking. The women started to scream and with in a few secs she started to shake violently. After about 30 secs the woman fell back against the circler device deceases.

We felt ourselves moving forward when a hand grabbed us. We spun round and saw Admiral Janeway. "Seven.." she spoke, and we interrupted her and said in 7's voice, "I must do this. It has to be done Please let me do this then they can come home." I felt Scott tense up a bit then I did too. 7 was doing it for us to come home so Scott can be with his mum again. Janeway hesitated for a moment, and then she nodded her head in acceptance. We felt ourselves moving again in to the circler device and pulled the dead woman out of it and went in. pressed the button the device opened we wen t inside and press a few more buttons As we turn to face Janeway We saw a bunch of Starfleet officers rush into the room 3 of them raised phasers and fired at us. We both felt the beams hit us and fall back. At the same time we heard Scott's mum yell "NO!"After that all we saw was the ground before blackness covered everything again.

We don't know how it was possible with our stuck in 7's last moments of her life. But we both felt tears running down our faces. 7 was dead. apart from Scott the only other person I consider family was Dead. Same with Scott. All we had left apart from Scott's mum was dead has been killed by Starfleet. We were alone both of us had was each other. Now we both hated Starfleet, The Federation. We both wanted those days back in the Delta Quadrant surrounded by stars where all were happy where we were a family. But that was the part and we both was in the present, alone.

"7 was doing it for us. So I could be with Mum again." I heard Scott said. I put my hand on his. He looked at me and I knew he knew we stay together no matter what. The room where 7 was killed faded away and the blackness had returned. We both ended up feeling a hand on our shoulders and the voice of the former Borg Queen in our head. "Join us, Naomi become our Queen and you never feel alone again."

"What about Scott?" I asked.

"Remember when I said 2 point for you 2?" she asked.

We both nodded. "Because If he wants you can be together fully as id you were married. so he in Earth terms would be the 1st King of the Borg." The former Queen responded .

I Looked at him. Then she resumed "No one will ever be able to take us away from you both. We will fight for you both. protect you both and forever be with you both. Let us fill the void in both of your hearts."

We both Suddenly felt voice fill our minds a few then hundreds then millions. It was overwhelming both of us. It was too much and we couldn't handle it. The Queens voice drowned out the other voice and said."It will be ok my children, follow mt thoughts and we will construct a system in both of your minds so you can handle the voice of the Collective."

We did as we was told and we put all of our focus into the following what the queen wanted us to do. We complied and within mins we had created something. We weren't sure how to describe it. A system of sorts that allowed us to sort out and categorise the voice in a way we could understand them and handle. Soon the pain went away from both of us and what was left of the collective. It was amazing, We felt like we was in 1000's of different places at one but at the same time still in the darkness standing next to the former Queen.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and then I head the voices of the collective speak to me i listened, then I knew and I answered. "I am the beginning, the end, the one who is many. I am the Borg. I am the collective. I bring order to chaos. I an Naomi of Borg, The Queen of the Borg."

Next thing I knew she asked Scott then same which was the same to mine but he said"I am Scott of Borg. The King of the Borg." He sounded like he enjoyed it too.

The Former Queen smiled. "Yes that right, You both are Borg and you both will never be alone again. It is time for you both to wake up The Collective need both it's Queen and King, The collective need to both were chosen to bring a new Era of Greatness to the Borg. You both were chosen for your imagination, something the Borg have lacked for far too long. I will be here to assist you both and answer any question you both need answered. Now Awaken, Queen and King of the Borg."

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

When We both opened our eyes the first thing we saw that we both was in the same in some sort of chamber. The voice of the Collective whispered to us and we instantly knew we were standing inside of the maturation chamber. We both took a few shaky steps forwards and nearly fell flat on our face, barely catching ourselves on the Door frame. We felt different somehow and images and thoughts rushed into our minds and we knew what exactly had been done to improve both mine and Scott's bodies.

The Borg had used both my and Scott's memories and thoughts of the research we had done in Nano and Bio-Implant technology in our recreation, Our rebirth. All of our internal organs had been changed to a perfect balance of organic and inorganic. 1 benefit if this was that if something were to attack our living tissue our body could adapt it self with inorganic systems until the attack was terminated or vice versa. Our bone structure had been replaced with Tritanium, a compound 21.4 times as hard as diamond, and Bitanium was used in the core of all our bones which, with help of our Nano Probes, could transmit information at a much more faster rate then our natural nervous system could ever do. Our strength, agility and reflexes had all been improved by a factor of 12.

Our brains had undergone the most changes. Like our other organs, our brain was a prefect balance of organic and inorganic. The most significant change being that our neuro pathways had been replaced with a whole system of Nano Probes that in a way worked like our old nervous system did. The information was exceptionally improved, along with a greatly increased ability to multitask. We had an internal sensor network integrated into our bodies which allowed us to gather data about the environment around us and made our personal shield generator much more efficient. The sensor data would help us adapt to whatever weapon was being fired at us.

The pathways to our eyes had also been enhanced and one of our eyes was replaced with a artificial one that could see a whole multitude of visual spectrum. We could see now in lower level light, Infrared, and different radioactive activities. We could even adjust the eye to see down to microscopic levels.

Once we had mastered walking we strided over to the nearest drone and with a single though he ended his regeneration cycle and looked at us. We could see threw his and was able to see ourselves as If we were looking in a mirror. We could see very few changes to our outer body. My face and Scott's mostly looked the same as we remembered. We looked like a 16 year old teenagers. Me a girl and Scott a boy. I still had long light brown hair. Scott was a little bit long then it was but it didn't bother him. Both of our single organic eye still looked human but the colour had changed from our original colour to a bright green. Our skin was still pale white if not a bit paler then it was before. We knew that while our skin looked perfectly normal it was actually a cross of enhanced skin tissue and a mixture of a rare diamond compound that made our skin very resistant to damage.

The only other visible implant was on our right hand, It looked alot like 7's with a metal lattice covering our hand. The device was very complex and wouldn't not have been possible without our Idea of making an implant composed mostly of nano probes. The device allowed us to generate a stream of electrical energy or produce a small tractor beam that could be reversed, therefore allowing us to push or pull objects to us. We could also shoot tiny high speed nano Probes pellets which would allow us to assimilate a person or computer system from a distance. We could of course use our tubicles to do the same task up close and personal.

We saw thought the drone's eyes that we were wearing a black body suit that remind us of 7 which she often wore. Our armoured suit was designed to help protect us from a multitude of dangers and additionally was able to adsorb ambient heat and energy into our bodies. While appearances were by Borg standards where irrelevant, We though that in a strange way. I looked beautiful and Scott looked handsome. We could see ourselves smiling. We could hear the entire collective and in that moment We knew we was no longer alone. Both of us was no longer powerless compared to those beings who wished to harm us out of fear. I could feel Scott thinking about his Mum. No matter what he misses her. I even remember us left Earth and he didn't do a damn things for 2 weeks. I hated seeing him like that. I tried those whole 2 weeks to get him to help or something. He looked like he had already died for having to leave his Mother because of Starfleet and the rest of the Federation. That is when I knew they don't save lives they destroyed them just like they destroy ours like 7, my Mum, my Dad. They even forced Scott's own mother to send him away from his family. Even in those 2 weeks I was worried what was going though Janeway's head too.

We released the drone we was using to look at ourselves over and he went back into his alcove as we started looking inwards. We began studying the state of the Borg were in, to see what needed to be down to bring us back to where we had been and beyond. to bring us closer to perfection. We needed to rebuild. We had lost so much when the future vision of Janeway introduced the pathogen into the collective. Unimatrix 01 and much of what was in the Delta Quadrant had been destroyed before safety parameter 003 initiated which stop the spread of the pathogen.

We even learned what had been going on at Earth. The former Queen it seemed had been successful in creating a virus that would slowly assimilate the planet. The plan would have worked if it wasn't for the action of Commander Diana Scotts. She was a researcher for the Federation and her duty was to find a way to counteract the Borg threat. Thought her research she learned about program 001 and with the return of Voyager and the news of the former Borg Queen's termination she devised a plan. She would try and corrupt the Royal Protocol and make her the next Borg Queen.

"Such Arrogance" We thought to each other, "To think that she could simply make herself the Queen of the Borg. How little that pathetic women knew," One didn't decide that they were next to Borg Queen, they were chosen both by the Collective and the former Memories of the Borg Queens.

Program 001 had resisted Commander Scott's attempts and because of this she could only command the Drone on Earth. This led to weakening the virus that was to assimilate Earth.

The Federation was able to stop the spread of the virus when 7 of 9 was terminated the wannabee queen. The Federation was able to use Commander Scott's personal logs to devise a way to stop the spread and even reverse the virus. It seemed that 7 of 9 was willing to become the queen in order to destroy herself and the entire Collective at once. The short sightedness of the Federation had led them killing 7 out of fear and Ignorance. We loathing the Federation only grew as we was learning of these facts through the Collective.

We both forced the hateful thoughts out of our mind, We turned our attention to more pressing items, the main need being the Reconstruction of the Collective. We needed to construct new vessels for the collective. We started going thought the Borg database of all the different species we had encountered. Soon we found the prefect candidate, Species 521 who called themselves the Shivolians in spatial grid 403. the last scan of species's 521 system shown that they processed 5 different orbital construction platforms capable of creating large starships. These shipyards would be adapted to service us.

"So we just going create a new fleet or can we make some new ships the even could fool Starfleet?" Scott asked.

"Both." I said.

"Nice, Thinking we could make Voyager again? with some upgrades." Scott said.

"Maybe. Why?" I asked.

"I know that there is another Galaxy have. According to what I have read they called it the Pegasus Galaxy." Scott said.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked.

"My 3rd great great great grandfather was one of the first to go there." Scott said.

"Why would we go there." I asked.

"Because If I'm remembering the info right. He found something there which we could do a couple of sneak attack to other species there." Scott said.

"But?" I asked.

"But. There is another race out there which feeds out the humans in that galaxy. They call themselves the Wraith. In Earth old language space sucking vampire basically feeding of the Life force of them people the catch." Scott said.

"Okay. We got some competition so?" I asked.

"The Wraith construct there ship like from a seed to a tree if you know what i mean." Scott said.

"Meaning they basically grow their ships like Species 8472?" I asked.

"Yeah. So once we get our fleet back. What to show them they new competition?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Do you think we could assimilate that knowledge?" I asked.

"Yes. and stop talking like that. It's me. Not the whole collective. There something else which maybe there too." Scott said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about I tell you when we get there? More of a surprise then." Scott said.

"Fine with me." I said

"Now lets see what ship are close to species 521." I said.

"Okay. Let's go." Scott said.

There was a sphere just outside range within this Nebula. While we was waiting for the Sphere We check ed to see what other ships We had at our disposal and We found that We had Cubes 04589,00483 and 01294 that could be in spacial grid 403 around the same time me and Scott would be arriving there ourselves. We sent a mental order to the 3 cubes and again We got a response Immediatly from the 3 cubes saying that they would comply. About 10 mins later We was beamed over aboard sphere 07287.

Once we was on board sphere 07287 I could tell that we had gone to trans-warp via our link to the Collective. We started to walking around the ship, and one thing We soon found out was that while a Borg ship was very efficient it had little in way of creature comforts.

We was beginning to realise that we were alot different from the past leaders. When the other Borg Queens had gain their positions a great deal of their Individuality was suppressed as well. They didn't need to have a bed or the desire to entertain themselves, they simply brought order to chaos and gave the Borg direction. In our case the Borg needed someone or us who still had creativity and an Imagination, so almost all of what made Me and Scott was still present.

Without realising it a whole host of drones had terminated their regeneration cycles and started clearing out a are on the ship, making me and Scott a room that we could use for as long as we needed it. It wasn't not until we was informed through our link that our temporary chambers where completed that we realised that the Collective were even constructing a room for us. We would have to pay closer attention to the collective for we knew we was still adapting to better control our influence over the hive mind. It seemed it would take little effort on our part to get the collective to do something for us, even a stray thought on our part and they would jump into action to do our bidding.

We quickly made our way to our new temporary quarter, guided by the collective. We found a circular room that had a double bed which also act as our alcove where Me and Scott could regenerate together. there was a desk which had a verity of computer terminals on it and large yet comfortable looking chair set behind it for both of us and the wall in front of our desk was a large view screen. Overall Our Quarters were small and sparse but it was sufficient for our needs as of right now.

We felt tired and was also in need of regeneration, but before we went to bed we decided that our ship and the 3 cuber we were using for the attack should be cloaked for a total surprise attack. We sat down at our desk and called up all the information on Cloaking technologies that we had assimilated. We was astonished at all the information we were receiving and that we was able to completely remember and understand it all.

We then called up everything we knew about species 521 and after a little bit of studying we had selected a simple yet efficient method of cloaking that wouldn't be detected by any sensor technology that species 521 possessed. We prepared to send out a command to the sphere and Cubes 04589,00483 and 01294 to adapt the cloaking device we selected. However the Collective had already seen and heard our thoughts and were carrying out our directive to the applicable vessels. We laughed to ourselves and knew it was time for us to regenerate. When we woke up it would be almost time for the attack.

Me and Scott got onto the bed and cuddled up into each other.

"You ready for tomorrow?2 I asked.

"Yeah. You?" Scott asked.

"Yes we have to rebuild before we do anything" I said.

Scott almost said something but stopped. "Scott, What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think I every be with Mum again?" Scott asked.

"Maybe. We have to wait and see." I said.

"Maybe we should make our own Federation. Us and If we could get a message to Mum and meet her just me and you. We could convince her." Scott said.

"Yeah maybe be. But for now we have a attack to win and to rebuild the collective. Then we can sort something out." I said.

"Do you think she be happy to see us?" Scott asked.

"More than anything else." I said before we Kissed and lay back against the bed and our Regeneration cycle started.

 **That's all for this Chapter. More to follow. Stay Tuned. Love Y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When we started our regeneration cycle. We found ourselves in the void of both our minds once more. We looked around and we saw the former Queen materialise in front of us.

"Why are we here again?" Scott asked.

"Is there more that you needed to inform us of?" I asked.

The former Queen smiled at us, her warm expression again bringing back memories of mine and Scott's Mums and tugged at our hearts. "I am here to communicate the fact that while you both are regenerating you both can come back here to ask for advice and or ideas. I have learned that individuals share and develop ideas primarily through verbal communication. Personally I find the process inefficient and cumbersome, but I can't deny the results that have come from this form of communication. So while it is true that you both have access to my memories and those of the other previous queens through the collective's memory, that wouldn't provide you with the ability of the humans' form of problem solving. SO my AI will act as what humans call a.. second head for you both."

"We understand, So we were chosen to. Me to be Queen and Scott being King because of our individuality. The Borg wanted and needed someone who could truly think like an individual. Consequently that why we haven't undergone the same process that new queens go though," I replied.

"You are correct," The former Queen said. "You both are truly unique. We chose you both not only because of your individuality, but also because of your goal for perfection in your own minds. You both wanted to be more like 7 of 9, well educated, strong and powerful, to never allow yourselves to be weak or powerless again. You both might not have known it at the time, but you both were striving for perfection. When we saw this in both of you, Program 001 knew you both would be perfect for the designation of leaders but we never seen 2 people being chosen before until now."

"Because back then we looked out for each other, Protect each other even helped each other." Scott said.

"We understand now," I said.

"I always will be able to see what is going on so I can always help you both when you need it. But we need to terminate this communication for now. There is a tremendous amount of data that must be downloaded into your minds. When both of your regeneration cycle is complete you both will know where every Borg ship in the collective is located without having to ask the collective, and we will start transferring data regarding the technology we are currently using, though this will take many regeneration cycles. Now then as humans say goodnight Naomi of Borg," the Queen as she embraced me and I returned she gesture, feeling the ragged wound in my heart being healed with the soothing touch of the collective. "Sleep well."

(Scott's POV)

"Scott, I know something is worrying you. What is it?" The former Queen asked me.

"Just thinking if I would ever see mum again. It weird you know. It feels like you got everything you need. But always missing something. I even think Naomi has felt it too in me." I said.

"Scott, It will have that feeling. You want to see her again but you know if you go in a Borg ship she would just blown the ship out of the sky. One of the reasons you want any ship familiar to the Federation so you can get close enough to contact her. But even if you did how would you think she would be seeing you again after we assimilated you." She said.

"I don't know. One thing about me I always find a way to do what I need to do. Right now it is getting the collective up and running again before I can do that. Even I not even feeling anything and I know I basically going and assimilating another species to get that." I said.

"That disturbers you?" She said and I nodded. "You have to worry abort that when you are going into combat or something like that you can switch off that feeling so you can do it." She said.

"But that's not me. Did you see the reason I put Nano probes in me all those years ago?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. You was doing that for someone you love who just lost her mother and knew helping her was the way to do it." She said.

"Yeah. But that's what mum always told me and I took that Nano probe injection so If it comes to it I could keep Naomi, my mum and my family on Voyager safe. It's who I am, always will be." I said.

"So what do you think you can do then Scott?" she asked me.

"We have the end trying to get Earth. Its what is keeping attacking us to protect themselves even I would do that. What I'm think of thou was getting in touch with mum first and show her a new threat far more worse that Borg right now and everything more dangerous if they get to Earth." I said.

"But would she believe you?" She asked.

"Yeah because I know one thing. I was always trying to find something and Mum would always have to tell me to sleep because I wasn't going to stop. I just have to tell her that and she would know it me. It still me in here. That her son is still here." I said.

"True. But you have someone else like that now." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me, I here for you and Naomi. Scott you are my son the very moment that the Collective assimilated you." She said.

"Thanks, I still have my own mother who gave birth to me too. And I get a change to see her again I'll take it. Even if I tell Naomi that. True here is my home but so is Earth. It's in my blood. my mind. Everything. If it means the Collective can't fully assimilate Earth so what think if what a coalition could do for both of us. Collective and Earth. Earth will always want to explore the universe and the Borg have the best way so far with transwarp. Even they would be glad to have us at their side if another invasion happens." I said.

"True it would be good and we have a way to help people sick and that with our assimilation and technology advances." She said.

"See now you getting it." I said.

"Yes I am son. So next question how bad is this other species then?" She asked putting her arm round my back.

"They are called The Wraith. Earth had contact against them in the 21st century before the 3rd world war happened. It was though a program called the Stargate program. Basically a Hugh gate which could create it's own wormhole and take you any where in that galaxy to a different galaxy it Takes something called A Zero Point Module." I said.

"Wait, One of these." She said then A picture if a ZPM shows up.

"Yeah one of those. It store vacuum energy and it can power a gate to a different galaxy depends on how much power it has left." I said.

"Scott, How do you know this? The Borg never knew this." She asked.

"My 3rd generation great grandfather was one of the first ones in Pegasus. They found something there to which If I can get Mum to come with on the first time maybe we can convince Starfleet. But back to that he found another race which in Earth terms space life sucking Vampires which feed on Humans in that galaxy." I said.

"Did this Grandfather of yours have something about this?" She asked.

"Yeah he wrote a book on it. But back then it was classified beyond top secret. Even I don't think the Federation knows either." I said.

"What was this grandfather name?" She asked.

"He went back there as John Sheppard. When he first went there he was a Major since the whole air force was one of the groups running the programme back then. He found the of the first human colonists there to who told him about the creatures that take some of their people and not one has ever came back alive. One did thou but he aged like he was 100 years old when he was only about in his twenties or more a few hours before." I said.

"What were these creatures?" She asked.

"The Wraith, They came when John found something which was called an ancient device which was found by a Wraith outpost and sent some of their Darts to get who had this device was an Ancient." I said.

"Darts?" She asked.

"Think of Starfleet shuttle craft. It a 1 person fighter with a pattern enhancer to store people it picks up by their beams." I said.

"Like a tractor beam?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow. Scott you should get some sleep to so the program is at the same stage for Naomi as well." She said.

"Okay, Night." I said.

"Good night my son." She said. As she hugged me.

I felt the same thing as Naomi. the feeling of the soothing of the Collective let me go to sleep.

(Naomi POV)

After the former Queen's parting words our higher brain function shut down and the collective initiated the data transfer subroutine 0231.83. We would only awoken when our regeneration cycle ended or the Collective needed us to be aware. I as so was aware of the conversation that Scott and the former Queen had.

Our Regeneration cycle has taking 10 hours and with a click the humming of hidden power transfer module ceased and we felt ourselves becoming conscious again A small smile still on our face. I looked over to see Scott looking at me.

"Hey Naomi," Scott said.

"Hey, Regen..Sleep alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott said before Kissing me.

We sat up on our bed, and the first thing we noticed was that we was in spatial grid 403 without using our link to check with the Collective. Sphere 07287 had been in Spatial grid 403 for the last 8.2 hours. We cursed to ourselves and asked why we had not awoken when we had arrived. In my Mind we heard the former Queen respond to our question. "You both in need of complete regeneration. Without full regeneration you both would be less efficient. You both need to complete full regeneration cycles for 11 additional days as your primary and secondary power systems both need to be charged. I wouldn't wish for you both to collapse during the middle of your attack," She said, and we felt her mental touch in our mind and smiled at the sensation.

We signed in resignation, but we knew that the collective was correct. We shouldn't rush things too quickly. We got up out of our bed and at the same time began stretching ourselves. We hadn't moved once in 10 hours and loosened our stiff limbs as we made our way to our desk. With complete knowledge of where all of our ships where located, We decided we needed to make a few alteration. First we recalled over 400 vessels to spatial grid 403, which would be the Collective Base of Operations for a then ordered a select group of vessels to start replacing the communication arrays throughout the Galaxy that had been lost. It was essential to maintain the collective's link to all our remaining ships and planets. Finally we ordered the rest of our ships to seek out and scan for species that would be worthy of assimilation and also to search for the resources the collective needed.

We was just now realising how much damage the future verison of Admiral janeway had caused to the Borg. We had lost so much to Janeway's pathogen. If it hadn't been for the actions of the Former Queen, We the Borg would have been completely destroyed. The former Queen had terminated herself and initiated safety parameter 003 to stop the spread of the pathogen. That single action had saved the Borg, and We bowed our heads in respect for what she had done for the Collective.

A few seconds later we raised our heads and started to planning the attack on species 521. We wanted a perfect surprise attack so that our losses would be minimal. With a thought we had sphere 07287 and Cubes 04589,00483 and 01294 run a passive scan of the defences of our target world. We reviewed the results quickly and learned that the planet had a very powerful planetary shield, but because of power requirements it would only be activated during an attack. It would take 42.3 secs to charge up and another 2.6 secs to complete envelop the planet with a shield. The orbital construction platforms also had powerful shields, but because of the need for small construction pods to weave around the platforms their shields would be down as well and it would take 4.4 secs for the shield to be raised on each platform. The last defence was an array of unmanned orbital energy cannons, Most clustered around the planet's moon, and ground to space torpedo batteries.

With the Information we selected the most optimal locations for the Cubes to take. Cube 04589 would be in orbit at the northern pole where Shield generator 1 was located on the planet and would also be in direct firing range to 2 of 5 construction platforms. Cube 01294 would be in orbit at the southern pole where shield generator 2 was located on the planet and would also be in firing range of 1 of the platforms. Cube 04589 would be at a much further distance from the planet, which would pace it in range of the remaining 2 construction platforms and would be dealing with most of the planet's energy cannon batteries.

To take both the planetary shield and construction platforms' shields offline we had come up with a few modifications of our torpedoes. The Collective was already adapting our modifications to a select number of torpedoes. The warheads would have an optimised blast field that would only disable, not destroy. We also added another surprise, the blast from the torpedoes would carry trillions of nano probes, assimilating everything in their path. We couldn't help smiling at that thought.

The last adaption we needed was a way to disrupt Species 521's targeting scanners, which would make their defence systems largely irrelevant. Species 521 used a unique detection system that would lock on to a ships energy signature, in a battle it was almost impossible to cloak an energy signature, But we had a different plan. We would have the Cubes create class 3 phase variance in their power grid, making it almost impossible for Species 521 to get an accurate target lock, they would be chasing reflections and sensor ghosts.

I look over to Scott. "Ready to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ready as I ever going to be." Scott said.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I was actually listening last night. You know your talk with our Mother. We think about it. It could work but it could also back fire. So lets do what we have to do and then see if we are going to try it." I said.

"Yeah, okay hey Naomi." I looked at Scott. "I love you." Scott said.

"Love you too. Ready to Assimilate?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, Lets go they don't know who the Fuck they are messing with." Scott said.

Now that all of the needed preparations had been completed, It was time to engage Species 521. We was so excited to see how our plan would work, and we found ourselves pacing the length of our chambers. Centering ourselves, We sent out a hail with a thought. A few seconds later our view screen was filled with the image of a tail humanoid alien with large beady eyes and black scaly skin. "I am Seconds Dore Saythoth of the Shivolian Defence Corps. Please state your Identities and what your intentions are."

"Very well, We will comply with your request," I replied, keeping a smile in check for the moment. "I am Naomi of Borg, Queen of the Borg and My husband Scott of Borg, King of the Borg. You will lower your shields and surrender. We will add your biological and technological to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is Futile."

Dore Saythoth stared at us foe a few seconds and then started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. We was quickly getting annoyed with this man and a visible frown replaced our hidden smile.

After a min Dore Saythoth calmed himself down and looked back at us, Breathing a but Heavy after his laughing spell. "While that was the best joke i have heard in months, You both have violated our laws and can be sentenced to a year in one of our work colonies, which is no place of a little Girl and Boy like you two. But I must say that was an exceptional performance, You almost had me."

We felt indignant at Dore Saythoth statement. We wasn't lairs and as the Queen and Scott King of the Borg We felt that we deserved some respect. We looked to the right and at that moment our 3 Cubes decloaked and released their Torpedoes A few seconds later we could see the room Dore Saythoth was in a shaken by our attack. "Do you still believe we were joking?" Scott asked, and we could see the fear begin to cross Dore Saythoth's face. We took pleasure from that.

It took us less than a minute to completely disable all of Species 521's defences. The Cubes where now releasing atmospheric torpedoes which would disperse Nano Probes into the atmosphere, where they would begin to assimilate every person on the planet. We could already hear thousands of new voices joining the Collective. We looked back up at our view screen and decided we would let Dore Saythoth witness the complete assimilation of his race, just make sure he didn't think of us as lairs.

With a thought we sent 15 drones to the communications room that Dore Saythoth was in, and 10 seconds later we joined them We appeared in a large U shaped room chamber which was a silvery Gray colour. The room slightly resembled Greek Amphitheatre. Steps lead up from the center of the room to where workstations where arranged on the seconds levle Dais. At the front of the room there was a very large screen. We saw that Dore Saythoth was spinning around in circles with a weapon in his hands as he watched all of his colleagues being injected with Nano probes and Beamed away. One appeared Next to me ready to Shoot when I see Scott Inject his Nano probes into the mans Neck before releasing him and beamed away and Scott came right by my side again.

"You okay?" Scott asked though our link.

"Yeah, Thanks Babe." I said back the same way.

"Always." He said back.

When he saw us he spun around and sighted his weapon to fire at us. But we was quicker and with barely a though we lifted our right hand and used our tractor beam to yank the weapon out of his hand, or that was our intention anyway. We ended up pulling him face first into the ground while at the same time crushing his bones in his hand and dislocating his those in his right arm. Dore Saythoth started Howling in pain, and we closed our eyes, reprogramming a newly for nano pellet. Then with a flexing of our hand both of our pellets shot out and hit Dore Saythoth in the chest. Within seconds the nano probes spread the through his system, forming a cortical node which suppressed the pain he was feeling and allowed us to see his surfaces thoughts, although his Individuality was intact for now.

Dore Saythoth stopped screaming and sat up, cradling his right arm. We could hear him moaning in despair about the condition of his right arm and hand. "Stop your snivelling!" I snapped. "A simple amputation will cure that problem right up." Scott Said. this only seemed to make thing worse. We could feel a cruel smile come cross both our lips. this fool would learn that you didn't get away with disrespecting us.

"Come on Stand up, you are missing our big day," Scott said casually. With a though the main view screen started displaying security images from elsewhere on the planet and aboard the construction platforms. I start explaining. "As you can see the assimilation process is a bit different then before. With the use of our new designs, Bio implants are no longer rejected by the living body and so we no longer have to suppress the body's Immune system. This means that now we can create a perfect balance of organic and inorganic systems. Therefore our Drones no longer need to look like living corpses."

We turn away from the view screen and saw that Saythoth wasn't even paying attention to us. He was just staring in horror at the view screen. "Are you listening to us?!" We Yelled. He turned to is and we could hear him thinking that we were totally insane. "Hold on a second , we will do a self diagnostic," We said. We closed our eyes and performed the diagnostic and found that our systems were running normal. "We have found that all of our systems are running within Normal parameter, which means We are perfectly sane." We smiled. He started backing away from us in pure terror.

"Please, Just end it. Please, I will do anything, Just stop this!" He begged us. We though about his request for a moment and decided that he had suffered enough for his insult. "Very well, We will comply," I finally replied. With another thought the Nano probes in Dore Saythoth Body started to assimilate him and his body was beamed away. We turn our attention back to the assimilation of Species 521, which was proceeding perfection.

"Well that was good." Scott said.

"What?" I asked.

"Finally some action." Scott said.

"I still can't believe you actually assimilated that guy." I said happy.

"No one is going to hurt my wife. Ever. " Scott said before Kissing me.

I kissed him back then I though to him "Lets save this for tonight."

He smiled saying the same way "Hell yes. My Wife."

 **Thats all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

The assimilation of Species 521 was completed in 3 hours 48 minutes and 20.5 Seconds from time since the first torpedo was had lost 437 drones and considered this a very successful assimilation. The population of the planet was 13,182,230,852, with most of the population in sprawling city centers. 13,182,227,621 had been assimilated, the remaining 3231 were though to be missing or deceased.

The Collective didn't acquire much in way of technology, but with the large number of new drones the collective would be able to crew the vessels that were about to be built. On the newly designated construction platform 001 which was the largest of the 5 platforms, We found through the collective a room that reminded us of Voyager's mess hall with 5 large view ports over seeing space and the planet below. The sight was breath taking, and we directed to the collective to make the room into Mine and Scott's personal chambers. As we was standing there, We could almost see ourselves back aboard Voyager, With the Crew milling around us and Neelix behind the counter, stirring and mixing a dozen dishes at once. We could smell the delicious aromas and if we concentrated hard enough we could see our Mothers standing beside us, Smiling. A tear slid down my cheek as Scotts was almost about to keep crying missing his mum everyday. We tried to hold onto the ghostly images around us, but they gradually faded, laving us alone again expect for the collective, but the collective was all we needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While our chambers where being constructed we over saw the reconstruction platforms 001 to 005. We would make changes when needed. but the collective mind had things well in hand, So our mind moved onto our next problem. The construction of new ships took massive amounts of energy, a resource the collective was in need of if our plans were to proceed. We started by having the collective send us everything it possessed in way of power minds was being filled with information as we stared out though a small view port at this system's sun.

"Hey Naomi," Scott said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The collective have my things from our shuttle right?" Scott asked and we both received an answer saying it was in storage. Scott though back if they could transport all of the things from that to the platform chambers we were getting when completed he could think of something we could use the planet for.

"What?"I asked.

"Remember back on Voyager I was always playing the strategy game of Supreme commander?" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I could work on plans for an ACU with all of the building and structures on them we could work it up to tech level 3 which is the highest then and build fusion reactors on the planet surface and directed it up to the Construction platforms." Scott said.

"It would help a great bit, and we could use that energy to work on super weapons from it too. Think of an experimental factory which could construct vessels on the move if it have to because of an attack on a different world an it was on only thing close to the Planet or outpost." I said.

"It would take time to we could put Starfleet vessels in there too and we could fool Starfleet with it own ship with Borg upgrades that only we could detect." Scott said.

"Let's do it." I said.

Then the idea hit us like a supernova wave. The Sun! Stars generated massive amounts of energy, more then anything we knew apart from Scott's Idea the we know of. Even being able to siphon the smallest portion of the sun's energy would give us all the energy we would ever need for the construction of our vessels. We terminated the data feed from the collective and instead asked for any technology what we had assimilated which could be used to draw energy from a star.I

Immediately we found positive results. Species 376, who called themselves the Glavodorens, had developed an orbital array that used a narrow band with gravimetric beam not very stable and the second reason was plasma obtained from the star destroyed the internal circuity repeatedly. Because of this the collective had designated the technology as irrelevant.

That designation would soon be changed to relevant. While the collective was very adaptable, It didn't have the Imagination required to develop new technologies, only assimilate them. We would be rectifying this inefficiency soon, but for now we had a solar array to design and then we needed to find an efficient method of power transfer to our construction platforms. We already had ideas forming in our minds. It was astonishing what one could create with the collective's database of technology. We knew that there were numerous beings who would kill for even a fraction of the knowledge the Borg collective possessed.

we were snapped out of our contemplation by the collective informing us that our chambers had been completed. with little prompting the collective activated the transporter system and we was beamed into the corridor outside our quarters, and the doors automatically slid open. the first thing we noticed was a force field blocking the way in. We grinned to each other and simply walked though it. that had always been 1 of our favourite Borg tricks. We could still remember the first time we had accomplished that on board Voyager. We had felt incredible, as if we could do anything, but we'd known if we told anyone We'd be in alot of trouble. We wished 7 had been able to see us then.

It seemed the collective took the security of us very seriously and would go to any lengths to make sure of it. We shook ourselves from our inner thoughts and took a look around what would be our new home until our ship was completed. in front of us was a large desk, which was more of an advanced computer terminal build to look like a desk. Behind the desk was of course 2 large chairs. but what immediately drew our attention was the large glowing red symbol of the collective occupying most of the floor. We though it very appropriate, the galaxy would learn to respect this symbol as we brought peace, order and perfection to all the misguided races of the stars.

To the right of our desk and in front of us were 3 large bay windows which had the view that we loved and cherished so much, the view of the stars. Off to our right was another door, and as we walked to the door it slid open and we found another force field guarding the place where we would regenerate. the room was smaller then our office, only having a bed which was also our alcove and a small couch, both of which were facing the bay windows. We found the 2 rooms to be very elegant and efficient, they where perfect for our need as of right now.

We walk back to our office and sat down on the chairs testing them. it was very comfortable and supported our bodies perfectly. We turned on the computer, It was time for us to get to work, and we had a lot to do. We needed to design both the solar power array and our new ship. We decided that we should review the designs of the Borg Diamond which would be our flagship. We had the collective both initiate a data transfer into our minds ans display the information on our computer terminals.

We found that the Borg diamond was a defensive ship that used its multiple power cores to generate a very impressive shield grid, But almost immediately we decided that we would make some changes. We had an idea that we remembered from 1 of our numerous lessons with 7 which could greatly improve the Diamond's energy generation system. A Borg Diamond had 6 anti-matter reactors. We would have three of the reactors create a positive energy and the other 3 create negative energy. we would then have the positive energy merge with the negative, which would cause the positive energy to attempt to convert the negative energy into positive energy. This would cause a fusion collapse and create an explosion 4 times greater than the energy output of the original positive and negative energy that had been introduced into the reaction.

The main problem with this style of energy amplification was that the explosion could never be controlled because the explosion was both + and -. there was no opposite force to contain the explosion. But with the development of the Harmonic Resonance Chamber designed to contain particle 010 AKA the Omega molecule, We now hold the key we needed. We could use the chamber to adapt the fusion collapse's explosion to an opposite harmonic frequency which would give us complete control over the reaction.

Since we had already figured out the concept and a theoretical method of controlling this form of this energy amplification, We would let the collective create and carry out our experiments out, which would needed to be preformed in a remote region of space. The collective informed us of their compliance. it even seemed that they were truly keen to preform this experiment. We heard the Collective clarify. "This fusion collapse reaction is that of perfection. This will take us a step closer to perfection." With that response we understood completely the collective's actions and desire.

With the energy amplification in the Collective's capable hands, we turned out thoughts back on creating the solar array. We worked on that array calculations for over 10 years, trying to find the frequency we decided to go and regenerate. Tomorrow we would find out if my calculations where accurate.

We got out of our chairs feeling stiff and walked to our bedroom and lay down, sinking down a bit onto the mattress.

"Hey Scott." I said.

"Yeah Naomi." Scott said.

"Thanks again for saving me on the planet from that guy, If you didn't see him I don't know if I would be around." I said snuggling into Scott's side.

"No problem. you know that the ACU I'm going to build would need a nuclear power source right?" He said.

"Yeah, we cross that when we are going to input the information into its computer banks." I said. "I love you Scott."

"Love you too Naomi always." Scott said before I felt him kiss me on top off my head which made me snug in tighter and we heard the building hum of the hidden power transfer module and closed our eyes as we pulled the warm sheets over us.

As soon as we dozed off we found ourselves in the now familiar void of darkness a sec later we saw the former queen materialize in front of us she looked very proud of us and we smiled. "I must say I'm impressed with both your actions of today. your assimilation of Species 521 was nearly flawless. The tactics you both used have never been used by the collective before. Then you both out- do yourselves with the innovative technology that you are developing. the solar array will of course be an efficient means of power gathering, but what i am truly astounding is that idea that you both formed when you where 8 year old of fusion collapsing energy amplification. It's stuff is perfection, + and - energy being brought together to create energy grater then it separate part. you both may very well be the one who bring the collective particle 010. the federation will learn from what they have lost and what we have gained. Their mistake well be they downfall and our rise to perfection. But now it is time for both of you to fully regenerate and allow the collective to continue the data transfer subroutine 0231.83.2." She said.

"What about the plan we talked about later time." Scott said.

"We are still going to try your way with your mother if it works. Anyone who wants the federation the way it was you both heard about growing up will be safe and those who do well see what happens to them my Son." She said.

"It still can work though?" I asked.

"Yes it can. But we need to continue with our rebuild first. Then we will built a defiant class starship so Scott can go and see if he can get to talk to his mum about helps us stop the Wraith for the New Federation to be formed in Pegasus galaxy. Now Sleep my children. good night Both of you." She said.

"Night, Mum." We both said at the same time before we felt ourselves fading in her arms wrapped around us, feeling absolutely content. I would even say Happy for us being her children.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow.** **Stay Tuned. Love Y'all. See y'all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

The last 2 weeks had been highly productive for the Collective. The Construction platforms had been fully adapted to build Borg ships and Federation ships with Borg Upgrades, And 50 Tactical Cubes, 32 Cubes, 67 sphere and 100 more Probes ships had been fully Constructed. The reason why we were able to construct ships so quickly was from our Idea to use a liberal amount of Nanoprobes. The newly constructed ship were made up of over 30% Nanoprobes. Because of this the new ships had better regenerative abilities then their older counterparts.

Over the last 2 weeks the collective had assimilated 3 planets. 2 of the planet were settled by Species 428, who called themselves the Adnorgens, who had settled on the only habitable planet in their system. We also assimilated the homework of species 316. They were a primitive race but made great Tactical drones. In all we had assimilated over 9.8 billion drones.

Mine and Scott's newly designed solar power array had been in operation for 4 days, 16 hours and 2 mins. They array used a power transfer beam to move the energy from the solar array to a distribution array which would give the 5 construction platforms the needed power. We were running low of resources what we could use to break down and generate power, but with the new solar array this was no longer an issue. It had taken the collective 4 days of testing to find the precise frequency that would contain and control the fusion collapse, then taking additional 2 days to craft an efficient Harmonic resonance Containment Core.

Scott worked on making the Newly designed Voyager one of the best ships with a some of our Ideas for My new ship. The one would be able to transwarp and use the Collective shield generator system which was as so going to be used on my new Diamond ship. Scott made Voyager so it could be operated by one person with a Cortical Node and he has already tested it out himself. He even insisted that it was exactly like our Voyager we grow up on. Which I had no problem with. But with the Resources beginning to get low he put Voyager's construction on hold But the outline was finished. So our new Diamond ship could be finished.

The Construction of mine and Scott's ship was slow going, mainly because we kept making changes to the ship's systems. With the successful creation of the energy amplification system, many new doors had been opened up for us. Firstly we had been designing the New Multi-layer shield grid which would be on Voyager when created. Now that the Borg ships had the power to produce more than 1 shield grid, we was no longer limited to a single shield technology and devised a 3 layer system. The main weakness with this type of shield was that kinetic weapons like torpedoes would pass right though. The second later would be a modified deflector field which would calibrated to protect us against kinetic based weapons. The last layer would be a standard adaptive shield that we normally used and would be fused with the dampening layer as soon as adaption to an enemy weapon complete.

We turned our attention to the weapons system. When Me and Scott was younger we was taught that sometimes the best defence is a strong offence. The weapon system was much simpler than the shields. The more power you have the more powerful the energy beam would be. With this though in mind we added more cutting and holding beam emitters to the design of our ship. We also found that the Diamonds new power system generated the needed power to efficiently to replicate torpedoes inside the launch tubes, Which meant our ship would have a seemly endless supply of torpedoes. Lastly, We added one additional weapon, An ultritium burst weapon which would fire a powerful burst of energy capable of severely damaging any ship within 500 meter radius. These was also being out on Scott's Voyager ship meaning it would have more firepower and shielding in a firefight.

We had also added a large verity of sensors that had come from many different species, giving us a very large number of scans that we would be able to perform, From Molecular to tachyon to Multiphasic. We also had 3 different type of cloaking systems put in. These 3 systems would be able to conceal the ship from most known scanning technologies. We also worried about the ship's safety and developed a wide range of fail-safe systems. We didn't want any changes, especially with the energy amplification system. We had also personally designed our own chambers. The ship would be our home until it was time to reconstruct Unimatrix 1 and We wanted our chambers to be perfect. Even most of things was going our Voyager too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the final day of construction on our flagship. For the last 2 weeks we had been splitting our time between creating the solar array and designing our new ship, even working with Scott on our designs for Voyager didn't keep our minds of it. We was really excited, We wouldn't let each other let ourselves board the ship until it was finished, which would be within an hour. While we had seen the ship through the eyes of the Collective, It not the same with seeing it with your own eyes. We felt like kids again who could wait to open a present. We was pacing back and forth in our small office aboard platform 001 when the Collective whispered to us that the ship had been completed. We nearly ran out of our office to airlock 01.

4 mins later we was walking through the narrow corridors of our newest ship. The corridors that we was walking though looked just like ones on any Borg vessel. Our first ship would be to see the harmonic Resonance Containment Core, Which was not active yet. We would allow our selves that honour. The Containment core was near the very center of the ship, Which also happened to be near our chambers.

The Room that held the Harmonic Resonance Containment Core was a large Square chamber. Along the walls of the chamber were alcoves for the drones who would maintain the power enhancement core, and in the center was a large sphere which appeared to be made of dark green glass. Around the spherical core were 3 computer terminals equally spaced around the core. We walked up to the terminal and pressed a few keys on the controls. We was redirecting a small amount of power from the 6 antimatter chambers to the Harmonic Resonance Containment Core. With a few more commands entered into the control console, We had turned on the Harmonic Resonance Field and had 3 of 6 of the ships Antimatter Chambers produce - energy instead of + energy.

The Harmonic Resonance Containment Core Started pulsing in time with the power surges that were being delivered into the chamber, creating a fusion energy collapse. As soon as we saw that the reaction was stable we started to slowly allow more and more energy into the Chamber until the core was running at peak performance. We had already switched the ship's power source from 6 separate Antimatter generators to the Harmonic Containment Core. The amount of power the ship was generating was truly Astounding.

"Hey Naomi." Scott said.

"Yeah," I said looking at him.

"We did it. Like there wasn't a doubt." Scott said before I just pulled him over to me planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back and we ended Smiling to ourselves.

In time all of our ships would be running on this form of power enhancement. The Borg had always been a very powerful race, but now were becoming a force to be truly reckoned with. With 1 last glance at the pulsing containment core, We turned around and walked out of the room and decided to go and see our new Chambers. Our Chambers where another level up from where the Core was at, a ride in the lift up a single level and we was standing outside of 2 large double doors. The only doors on the ship were the ones that led into our chambers.

I grab Scott hand as we walked up to the doors they silently swung open , and we gasped at the sight of our audience chambers/offices. The room was large and rectangular shape, made up of a metal that was Black and gave off a silver like grow. We could barely see the walls to the side of us as they were hidden by shadows were Borg alcoves. The back wall and floor where illuminated by green light. On the floor was a large symbol of the Borg collective which pulsed a greenish colour. Below where the Borg symbol located was the Harmonic Resonance Containment Core, and the pulsing light was coming from the Chamber below. At the back of the room was 2 large throne like chairs and on each side of the chair was a large banner depicting the Borg Symbol. We could also barely make out 2 arched door, one of each side of the room that where near the chairs.

What you couldn't see in the chamber were the holo-emitters which allowed us to create whatever We wanted in this room of us. We decided to test it out and with a thought a desk with computer terminal appeared in front of our chairs and with a second though they disappeared.

We couldn't help ourselves, we were smiling, We loved this room. We walked though the door off to the left to see our lab.

The lab was setup like we wished. The room was rectangular shaped like the audience chamber, and throughout the room we saw a wide range of testing equipment set up. The equipment was grouped by categories of use around 3 of the walls. Fro example energy based scanners had their own workstation, the bio scanner another, and so forth. Along the wall where there was no testing equipment where hidden alcoves, the drones in these alcoves where here to help us in whatever project we may be working on. In the center of the room were also 2 large flat Holo/Replicator tables for prototypes and schematics to be displayed.

We left the lab and crossed the audience chamber to the last door which led to our bedroom. Our Bedroom was like the audience chamber in that it was equipped with holo-emitters, the only real object in the room was our bed alcoves. The room looked like a darker verison of our bedrooms on Voyager with the exception of this room having a large holographic image of the galaxy appeared before us. The galaxy was marked by quadrants, planets, nebulas, small space objects like asteroids and comets, territory held by different species and known location of ships. All of the collective ships and worlds were clearly marked. The map was probably 1 of the most accurate in the galaxy.

We felt our thought drifting back to Voyager. We remembering all the different places we stop and explored nebulas, planets and many other strange amazing things. Te the images of the capture of mother and I came up, unbidden. I felt Scott's hand grab mine as I felt a single tear roll down my face, and then my hatred of Gresord boiled in my heart. We never forgot that name for as long as we lived. Then a though crossed Scott's mind into Mine, unlike before We now had the power to get my revenge and Scott helping me threw it.

"Hey," Scott said ans I looked at him."We have that Power to get that bastard for everything he had done to you. I behind you on this we have to show this fucker who's boss now."

"Thanks Scott, Even for being with me through that and all of this." I said.

"I know. Just help me to get my plan working. and we call it even." Scott said. I felt sad."Hey," I look at him again."I'm never going to leave with out you, anywhere, any when." Scott said.

"Thanks, I love you Scott." I said hugging him.

"I love you too Naomi, Always even forever now." Scott said before lifted my head up to face me and we kissed. I know now Scott was going to be with me forever. I knew I had to help him with this plan. All I hope is that it works and Scott can see his mum again. even me seeing her again. As soon as she got us out. She felt like she was my second mother. then the former queen is my third and Scott's second.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. See y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

A truly evil smirk Crossed our faces as We realized we'd found a target to test out our newest ship on. Species 753, who called themselves the Colmorders, were an average post-warp civilisation technology wise. The government that ran species 753 was based off of a long dead religion called the Praymor Order, Which over several centuries had evolved into a decadent dictatorship. The leader of the order was called the Chancellor, and the current chancellor was a man named Fresavfo. Through the collective Me and Scott learned that Chancellor Fresavfo was a very corrupt leader. He was partly responsible for what happened to my Mother. Over the years he had passed a multitude of laws that helped fill his pockets with money. If a trader of goods, even a visitor, didn't pay Chancellor Fresavfo the proper tribute, Then they would be held under the "Outsider protection laws," Which where designed to entrap unsuspecting victims and use them for filling up slave miners and other areas of exploitation. I felt my hands clench when I learned this. Scott grabbed my hand making it unclench and grab hold tight. We both knew that this man would pay for this.

With a though to the Collective We set a course to Spatial Grid 538. We also order tactical cube 00001 and Cubes 04294 and 07945 to follow us. As our ship and the Cubes entered into Transwarp, our ships cloaking fields were activated. It would take us 5 mins and 24 secs to reach Spatial Grid 538. While we were waiting we studied the holographic map of our target. The first things we saw was the asteroid where My mother was killed and Scott and 7 rescued me, As we stared at the image I felt myself remembering and reliving what happen over these fateful 3 days. It was as if by staring at the image of the asteroid i could see inside it and losing myself in my memories, I heard my mother's screams as Gresord and his men raped her over and over, whipping her whenever they stopped. Mu cries joined with hers, and I didn't know whether they were real or in my head. I felt Scott Grab me seeing that he was watching my memories like he was there too. Scott and I was connected so much that we can easily just go into each others heads and be they for each other when we needed to be.

We snapped out of our thoughts when the Ship exited transwarp. Feeling a dampness in my hand which was free. We saw that I'd clenched my fists so tight enough to draw blood, But the wounds were already healed. It was time now through, time to get revenge that we wanted so desperately wanted but we never get it. But Now with the Borg Collective, nothing would stop us from getting what we wanted. I wanted revenge for my Mother so my memories well be put to rest and Scott wanted it because he could of go 7 to speed up and be there in time to save my Mother. I never blamed him for what happened. He was always with me and wanted to help me and protect me. One of the reasons why he took the nano injections and the other because he loved me too did it with me.

A few moments later we were within transporter range of the planet. With a mental though 2 Borg drones beamed down to the planet to find the locations of Chancellor Fresavfo and Gresord. "We should assimilate the salves being held on the asteroid." Scott said.

"At least they would be able to work without feeling not wanted. I just surprised you said that we could just liberate them and give them a choice whether or not join us or not. Even if they can't be individuals like us" Naomi said. "I know but we should because as least they would feel pain after they are assimilated into the collective with all of the voices here helping them adapt." Scott said. "Yeah you right. If we do get the chance to talk to your mum we keep that under wraps so you know." I said. "Thanks." Scott said giving me a side hug. The 2 drones beamed into rarely used, judging by the amount of dust our sensors detected, maintenance area where they could connect to the most secure computer systems on the planet. As we waited for the 2 drones to get us the needed information, We returned to the audience chamber back to normal and started pacing in front of our chairs. We felt like we was back waiting for 7 to announce the results of one of the tests we'd taken about Borg technology. The feeling was invigorating, but carried a certain amount of pain as we though of the proud but Kind woman who had been our last true friend before the Collective. She was willing to die for me and Scott to come home and be with Scott's mother.

Within a min the drones had hacked into the computer network using a Borg deciphering algorithms and quickly found the location of Chancellor Fresavfo, and as luck as would have it, he was sleeping at the time. As soon as we learned this We had drones start rewriting the security system that protected the Chancellor. 3 mins later the scattering field that protected the Chancellor from illegal transport had been taken offline. Their task finished, We redirected the drones to find the location of Gresord, which was difficult because all we knew of Gresord was his name.

Me and Scott sat back into our chairs, Straightened a loose strand of hair which Scott wanted to cut down but I like it on him. No matter what his is always handsome to me and, With a mental nudge to the Collective. Chancellor Fresavfo was beamed into our audience chamber. As soon as the Chancellor was completely rematerialised Me and Scott raised our right hand and shot a modified Nano pellet at the Chancellor's chest. This would allow us to view his surface thoughts or, if we wanted to dig deeper into his memories.

The pain from the pellet breaking through his skin woke Chancellor Fresavfo up quickly. At first he seemed blurry-eyed, But when he realized that he was in a strange place he quickly got off of the floor and held his fists out as tough expecting a brawl. We was beginning to read his surface thoughts through the collective , so We could tell that he was scared and taken aback at the room as to him it seemed dark and foreboding, Then that he was surprised at seeing that his would be kidnappers was a little girl and boy. We wanted to growl at his thoughts. We were not as weak kids! We were powerful, Me the Queen of the Borg and Scott the first ever king of the Borg! He would soon learn.

Chancellor Fresavfo finally worked up the courage to speak. "I am the Chancellor of the Praymor Order and I demand to know why you both kidnapped me and who you both are!" He said, his voice still managing to seem confident in spite of his situation. "This guy is an Idiot Naomi." Scott said though our link. "Damn straight ready to show them who are in charge now?"I asked Scott the same way. "Yeah Let's go." Scott said before we both looked back.

I answered in a soft voice. "We will answer your questions as soo.. ah they have found him." I broke off. We turned our head to the right and a moment later Gresord was beamed into our audience chambers. Scott quickly shot a modified pellet at the man. Gresord did not seem to notice that he been hit, But he was fully wake and very angry.

Gresord looked around and saw us and the Chancellor. "Where in the galaxy am I and what's going on?!" The slave master asked.

"Gresord, Do you not recognize me? i'm hurt." I answered with fake pain in my voice. Right now I wanted to nothing more than to strangle the man, But I knew I could do it but Scott always was in my head to calm me down a bit. He wanted nothing more but to kill him slowly.

Gresord turned his attention fully on me and then yelled, "I have no clue who you are girl! What is going on?!".

"About 4 and a half years ago, you took her and her mother on asteroid 3, you fucking bastard. There you asked her to recreate everything she knew about the Borg. But she refused and you tortured and raped her mother til she died! Now Do you remember her?! and I was one of the people that came into get them back" Scott replied nearly ready to rip him apart.

Gresord snarled at us. "You, Both if you I almost lost everything! If it wasn't for a bit of inspiration that I had gotten from her, I would have been a ruined man. But now you Both will pay."

Gresord started run at Scott and we just smirked and raised our right hand and with hardly a tough Gresord was blown 15 meters backwards hitting the metal floor very hard. A grunt of pain come from he which made Us smirk. We replayed his last words in our mind and a rage came over us. Though the Collective we brutally attacked his mind through his newly formed Cortical Node. We dug into his mind until we found what we were looking for. It seemed had found 2 useful girls both sister. One was called Shaleena, who was about 5 year older then us and her sister named Allison was the same age as us. They spend most of their lifes on a small ship, their parents were geneticists who specialised in generic cloning. their parents were killed by Praymor Order guards. their were capture and Enslaved. their teachers were their parents their were taught genetics since they were very young. Gresords had brought them both and used their brilliant minds to make himself a rich man. We also got to witness some of the things he did to them and our hatred for Gresord grew. Our fists clench again and we felt ourselves tremble as we saw through his memories Brutal tortures he had inflicted on them over the years to ensure their cooperation. Blood stained our vision, though it could have been his after one of the more severe beatings.

We withdrew from Gresord's mind sickened, and we ordered the Collective to retrieve Shaleena and Allison from Gresord's home. A few seconds later 2 young women appeared in our chambers. They looked scared and rapidly glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. We noticed they both were trembling, and a few freshly healed scars marred on their shoulders. this only served a fan to our anger at the slave master, But Me and Scott forced each others rage down. "Shaleena, Allison," I said in a soft voice, and they both turned they attention towards me and Scott. "No harm will come to you both here, I promise. We have much in common, including one being." I pointed to Gresord who was just getting off the floor and continued. "Gresord wanted me to give him Borg technology, But when I refused he took it out on my mother. After 3 days under Gresord's less then tender mercy my mother died in front of my eyes." I had to pause to stifle a sniffle before continuing. "Now I am here for revenge, and you both can sit back and watch it yourselves." With a though we had to the collective added 2 chairs next to ours. Please sit down Shaleena, Allison," I invited. "Who is he?" Allison asked pointed towards Scott.

"Thats Scott, He was one of the ones that came for me and my mother. Even stay with me though everything after that. Even now." I said.

They both looked at us for a few secs, then nodded and walked over towards the Chairs we had provided for them both and sat down. We turned our attention back tot he Chancellor and Gresord, who seemed to finally be frightened by us. To them we had just performed acts of magic, with Gresord flying back in the air, Shaleena and Allison's sudden appearances and the chairs appearing out of thin air. We were very glad that most races of the Delta Quadrant were at the level they were. out tricks wouldn't have had the affect they did if I'd done them before the Species of the Alpha Quadrant.

"You both are on a Borg ship," I said.

Our 4 guests gasped and the Chancellor asked, "Who or what are you both?"

"We are the Leaders of the Collective. The ones that bring Order to chaos. I am Naomi of Borg and This is my husband Scott of Borg. The real Leaders of this Collective now." I replied. We could feel the terror coursing though the Chancellor and Gresord. We loved the feeling it gave us. Finally these 2 where going to pay for what they have done for their crimes.

"Gresord, I suppose I should thank you. I fit had been for what you did to me. I wouldn't be where I'm today. Your desire to learn Borg technology started me on the path of both of us becoming the leaders. I have Scott with me, Who is my best friend back then who came for me. After that we did everything together. We even are together now. Because the irony that you created the very thing that will bring your downfall. Today this ship was completed and We needed to do a real test to see how this ship would fair in a battle, So we sat in those chairs thinking about who or what to test it against. Eventually the images that came back to us that led to my mother's death. At that point we knew who the target would be. Now, Let's all sit back and watch this ship in action together," I smiled grabbing Scott hand.

With a though a holographic image of the planet below appeared. A few ships could be seen patrolling in orbit. With a though we sent a wideband message to the planet below to every receiver in the system. "We are the Borg. You will lower your shield and surrender. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is Futile." We then gave the Collective normal Cube ships to begin the attack. As we were decloaking my ships and the Cubes moved to surround the planet and the Tactical cubes stayed cloaked until needed. Our ship began to launch atmospheric torpedoes immediately, each of which was loaded with over 30 trillion Nanoprobes. The other cubes would prevent ships from leaving the planet, nothing more.

Within a min of our attack the Praymor ships where converging on my ships location, far too long a response time in my opinion. As soon as they entered range. They opened fire, their weapons doing no damage to our vessels, as we smiled as our inventions proved their worth. As the Phaser fire and torpedoes hit the shields, the energy of the attacks was simply absorbed in our shields, making them stronger.

"We have just developed a power enhancing technology," I explained to my audience. "In fact, you 2 are standing right above the core. That pulsing green light under your feet comes from the reactor below." We smiled as our guests backed away from the glow beneath them. "This power enhancing technology allows me to implement a triple layered shield grid and, as you can see, the tri-layer system is very efficient. None of the Praymor's attacks have done any damage to this ship. In fact they are only making this ship stronger."

We enjoyed watching the look of pure shock and horror on the faces of the Chancellor and Gresord as they realized that their only hope of rescue had been crushed. Our ship's Cutting beams had already disabled most of the attacking ships, and they were now being boarded by drones to be assimilated.

"It seems we have assimilated enough of your planets systems to be able to tap into the surveillance network. Now we can watch the assimilation of your people up close," I said with dark smile. With a thought the holographic image of the planet disappeared, and a sphere appeared around all of us. The sphere displayed hundreds of moving images showing people falling to the ground and being assimilated. From other video feeds I could see our atmospheric torpedoes exploding high in the air. We found it to be a truly beautiful and amazing sight.

With my ship firing off 14 torpedoes every one 1.4 seconds, It had only taken 22 mins and 55 secs to assimilate a planet with a population of 8.2 billion. Our ship had performed perfectly, crushing the Praymor with total ease. Cubes 04294 and 07945 stopped a few runaway ships and sent drones to the ships that had been disabled by our ship, but other then that they simply stood by and did nothing. Our new ship and toy was truly something to be feared. We turned our attentions back to my guests and with a thought the video sphere disappeared and the room returned back to normal.

"Now that your planet has been assimilated, we can get down to business," Scott said a very authoritative tone. "It is time your learn your punishments for your crimes against Shaleena, Allison and My wife, and the countless others that suffered under your people, We have been learning of many more of your crimes through the assimilation of your people, and we are completely disgusted by what we have seen, so We feel completely justified in punishing you 2. From this day forth, you will live the rest of your lives down on the planet, doing whatever the Collective commands you do. If you resist, you will be punished with your newly formed slave implants which have been created by Mine and my wife's Nanoprobes." Scott said as me and him smiled as Gresords hands immediately went to his neck. "You will not be allowed to escape or to try and harm yourselves. The Collective will always know what you are thinking, so there is no hiding and no escape."

We turned to Shaleena and Allison and I asked, "Is there anything you 2 would like to say to these 2 before we beam them to the opposite sides of the planet?"

Shaleena and Allison looked to have been in complete shock since the assimilation of the Praymor had begun, but with my question a hardened look appeared on her pretty face and she nodded. Shaleena and Allison looked at each other before Shaleena got out of her chair and walked in front of the Chancellor and said in a firm voice, "Me and My sister hope in death that your spirits will be destroyed by the abyss of nothingness where you will never find peace." Shaleena walked up to Gresord and we saw her take a deep breath to steady herself. "My and my sister hatred for you is internal, our hate for you with every fibre of our being," With shocking speed for a girl of Shaleena and Allison size. when Shaleena punched Gresord with all of her might and hate in the stomach. Gresord fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Shaleena looked at her sister then us and then Nodded.

"May you find nothing but misery in your remaining days. Goodbye," I said simply, and with a thought the 2 disappeared in a transporter beam.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. See y'all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

We stood staring into space when a light touch on our shoulders snapped us out of reverie. I turned around and saw Shaleena and Allison staring up at us, a hand placed experimentally on my left shoulder and Scotts right Shoulder.

"What are you both going to do with us?" Shaleena asked us in a timid tone. "Are you going to Assimilate us? If so, We just wanting to say thank you letting us watch you both get revenge." Shaleena and Allison then bowed their heads to us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Scott though our link.

"We give them a choose. Be with us as Individuals and link them with us and each other are a permanent link. and a link with the collective that they will be close too. Or we take the back build a ship that we would know not to assimilate and let them go with a way to call me or you if they need help." Scott said though our link.

I Nodded at Scott before. "Shaleena, Allison please follow us," I said We led them to our bedroom, which was less intimidating than our main chamber. there were 3 red couches that Scott wanted facing the large view port which looked out on the stars. Currently we had the room showing the planet below. We motioned for Shaleena and Allison to sit down. We could see the confusion on their faces, so I start to speak. "Shaleena, Allison, We saw Gresords thoughts of both of you when we probed his mind, and We know his memories that both of you are a genius when it comes to the field of Bio-engineering. We wanted to give you both a chose you can join the collective, both would be like Me and Scott Individuals with a permanent link between us 4, and have a link with the collective close to you like in a star system, same ship and close to another ship. or if not we take you both back with us and build a ship the Borg will know who it is and let you alone there well as be a transmitter for you both to contact me or Scott if you need help."

"The collective doesn't create it own technology it takes it from other Species but can't create their own if you both decided to join us there is technology and knowledge you 2 wouldn't believe. Like our ship is a prime example of what Me and Naomi invented. But our talents lay in mechanical machines, Computer programming and energy based since, not in genetics or biology." Scott said.

"You both want us to become researches for the Borg, For both of you?" Shaleena asked.

"Yes, we do," I replied "The Borg collective has a deficiency, it can only reproduce through the assimilation of other. If you both agree to work with us, you both would mainly be to solve this deficiency though cloning." I said.

"Like I said you both would have access to all the resources and materials you would ever need, even have the knowledge of the collective. The Collective like I said has knowledge from 1000's of different races and 1000's of years of research and development. You never would be lack of, or go without, anything ever again." Scott said. "Even Allison i'm building a ship that would need a crew, if you wanted you could join it and be my tactical office, true you don't know about the first thing of tactical but with the knowledge you would be a natural at it. Even Shaleena it would have a research lab on it too, so you could continue you research if you want to be next to your sister all the time." Scott said.

They both sat there for a min, studying us, We knew they were thinking about what we just told them. "I'll take Allison you take Shaleena if they agree"Scott said though the link. "Agreed," I said back though.

"There is nothing else you both want from us, which you may be hiding from us?" she asked finally.

"There is one more thing we wish for you both," I said quietly, "Your friendship, you both remind us so much of ourselves. We grew up in similar ways. We both had suffered through our lives. For all my life I only had Scott, only 2 years older than me, at first because Scott was always on the bridge with his mum," I said and felt that Scott wanting the plan to work again so he could see her again."Later because we was so different from the other children."

"So if we say no, you just let us go?" Allison asked us both of them calm.

We looked at them before saying "Yes we would let you go, We only want you both to join us if you both really want to." I said.

They both smiled, and the pain in us vanished. "About a year ago, when Gresord raped me in front of Allison for not completing a project in time, we keep telling ourselves that we would allow our souls to be destroyed by the Abyss of nothingness and forgotten if Gresord was made to pay for what he did to us. You both more than made that wish come true. You both completely and utterly destroyed the Praymor Order, and Made Gresord and the Chancellor pay for their actions. That makes us yours, We will join you both and do everything we can to help you both."

I felt a tear run down my face, and before we knew knew what we were doing. We got up and pulled Shaleena and Allison in a group hug. "When you are Borg you never fully die, you never could be forgotten and you both will never be alone," Me and Scott whispered in Shaleena and Allison ears. We both felt them grab us tight and started crying letting the pain they had bottled up for the 3 years. We just simply held them in our arms let them just release they feeling into us. As we held them I could feel Scott that he cared about Allison and I couldn't be jealous because i felt the same about Shaleena even Scott did like she was his Sister. something we never really known since 7 and Scott's mum hugged us that final day back on Earth, We felt complete again. Well apart from Scott who wants to go back and see her.

It took them 5 mins to stop crying."We had not allowed ourselves to cry since we was captured by the Praymor Order. We never wanted to give them the pleasure of seeing us like that. Thanks," She whispered in our ears sniffling We hugged them abit tighter and that moment if We could have, We would have destroyed the Praymor Order over all over again.

They broke away from us and Asked," What happens now?"

"We will inject you with nano probes which will make you both fall asleep, for your rebirth and when you both wake up you both have a new body, a new life and a new beginning with us. just tell us when you ready." I said.

They both closed they eyes and we saw a great confidence in them "We ready," they said.

Me and Scott closed our eyes a few secs to reprogramme the nanoprobes. We opened our eyes again and I touched Shaleena and Scott touched Allison face with our left hands to distract them. In a flash we injected our Nano probes with our tubules in they necks. We heard a gasp come from they lips but the nanoprobes were working quickly both of they eyes was getting heavy and soon they were slumped in over arms asleep, with a quick though to the collective 2 drones left their alcoves and pick them up and took them to an assimilation Chamber.

We decided to wait in our chambers for Shaleena and Allison rebirth. Their body would be reconstructed in the way similar to mine and Scott's rebirth, but with a few differences. We also decided to link them to each other permanently and Me and Scott. Then Scott ordered the fleet back to Spacial grid 403, our temporary Base of operations. The Collective heard Scott though and within a few secs we were in transwarp.

We tried to sit back and relax or to get some work done but we couldn't. All we could think about was Shaleena and Allison the collective felt that Me and Scott was worried and we could feel the collective trying t reassure us, but the feeling in our stomachs refused to leave.

It took 22 mins to Complete Shaleena and Allison's recreation. We had the collective beam them and us to our old chambers on platform 001. We arrived in our old bedroom and saw Shaleena and Allison was still asleep. We knew all we would have to do was give the collective a mental nudge and they would be awoken.

We took a close look at them and that that they both had long wavy hair and that went below their shoulders. their reddish skin had lost much of its colour and they was now as pale as me and Scott were. they was wearing an armour suit like us, but theirs was silver, not black. Their right hand had the same latticework implant that we had. other then her hand there were no visible implants that could be seen on their bodies. We smiled Shaleena and Allison was beautiful and we hoped they would agree with us. We decided to wake them up and with a though their eyes started blinking open and they slowly sat up in their bed. They quickly spotted us and stretched. "Both of us feel so different, stronger, healthier and powerful. Allison, we connected I can feel it and I'm even liking this." "Me too sis." Allison said. then they both was distracted. they closed their eyes for a seconds and asked, "The voices we hearing, is that the collective?"

"Yes, a small part of it," Scott answered. "Your connection is different from us though. Me and Naomi are connected to the whole collective making us one. Both of you connects to the drones that are near and close to you both."

"That would make sense since you both are the leaders and we the researchers," Shaleena said while trying to look themselves over.

"Shaleena, Allison, we will let you look at yourselves though our eyes so follow our thoughts," We said in their mind We could feel Shaleena and Allison's presence entering our mind and we guided their thoughts to what we saw. We knew the moment they had seen themselves from the gasp we heard and the surprise we felt their thoughts.

"We look different, our skins is alot like yours," Allison said. "We both look pretty in a strangle way. this is not what we pictured, we though we would end up looking half machine. Thank you Scott, Naomi," they said smiling broadly. "Thank you for everything you both have don for us."

"It not necessary you 2, but now you both are in need of regeneration," Scott replied. "Your implants are running at minimal power right now, and it will take about 12 days regeneration for both of you to be at full power. Now then these rooms were mine and Scott's before our ship was built and Scott's 2 ship are being constructed now. These one here are yours to do with what you wish. Your bed here is both of yours alcoves, just lay down and close your eyes and the regeneration process will start automatically."

"Scott, remember what you was saying about us join your ship?" Allison said.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"We would love too." Allison and Shaleena said at the same time.

"Great it will still take a couple of days to get Voyager really to go as for my new ship it will be called Defiance. It is a tactical ship. The Federation made to combat the Borg but with a couple differences. Both will have room for you both and labs too. more would be on Voyager though she is more suited for Research mission but has a lot more combat time now with all the upgrades I selected to be on them. But right now you both should regenerate." Scott said.

"We do feel abit sleepy," Shaleena said as they climbed back into the bed. "We knew about the regeneration as soon as we woke up.

Before they eyes closed We pulled the covers up to their necks. "Good night Shaleena and Allison of Borg." Me and Scott whispered into their ears. "sleep well." once they eyes closed We heard the building of energy from the power nodule. So it levelled out for both of them to regenerate and a soothing hum you could feel asleep too. We decided that we needed to regenerate too so we beam ourselves into our bedroom and walked over to the bed and lay down into each others arms.

"Think it is time to start the plan?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I think it could work if you take the Defiance she they don't know about our Voyager yet." I said.

"Yeah that true. So get them to agree to help us and I could bring Voyager back and we could refit her for transwarp. So we could get there faster." Scott said.

"Yeah let's do it. Night Scott I Love you." I said.

"Love you too Naomi. Scott said.

"You also Love Allison too Scott I could feel it but I don't care I can't be jealous of that." I said.

"Same for you with Shaleena and I can't be jealous Of that either." Scott said before kissing me. Which made me kiss him back.

"Let get some sleep." I said.

"Yeap." Scott said before we both closed our eyes, Within secs we was back in the black void. Our mother appeared and smiled at us. "My children have we had a busy day. I must say your new ship is a true object to behold and power and Perfection. Species 753, while not truly advanced race, Still gad an armada of ships the do minor damage to any single Borg vessel. Not a single shot got though your shields. You both are truly a brilliant pair of individuals."

"Thanks Mother, but that not the felling we are here for." I said.

"You both are correct as usual. The purpose of my visit this time to your minds is and Shaleena and Allison your new Bio researcher and weapons officer."

"You don't think of letting them stay as individuals to let her help us grow?" Scott asked.

"That not it at all my Son, I like them both she reminds me a lot of my Children here. But I should still feel a few safely measures to make sure you both will not be betrayed like I have been." Mum said.

"What are you purposing Mother?" I said.

"Just a modification to Shaleena and Allison implants that will insure they don't have any traitorous though of harm my Children or the collective without them being disabled. "Mum said.

"Mum I know that they will not betray me or Naomi. But I don't see a harm in it. What about you Naomi?" Scott said.

"Me either." and instantly we felt the Collective move to carry out our will.

"What are you planning to do next my Children?" Mother said.

"While the Collective rebuilds and My new Defiance ship is ready I will go back with Allison and try out my plan while Naomi stays here and see what Voyager we are making can use with." Scott said.

"I'm sure you maybe successful my Son but remember it may not work." Mum said.

"I know that why if it comes to that. I take Voyager with us before anyone in the Federation can do anything about it." Scott said.

"But not assimilating them. I will take over Voyager's systems to my Cortical Node and take them to where we must show them." Scott said.

"Good luck my Son, and remember you home is here now. I love you my son." Mum said to Scott.

"I can't forget and plan on coming back with Voyager as plan. Love you too Mum" Scott said

"Good night my children." Mum said before we both fell asleep again so we can regenerate and embracing us like she always did and shutting down our higher brain functions for the transfer to continue .

 **That's all for this chapter. More to Follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. See y'all next time. Allison is my own Character which I'm casing by Crystal Reed**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Queen of the Borg log. Voyager our new vessel is complete.

It has been a week and Scott new ship the Defiance is ready to go. Him and Allison are going. Shaleena is hoping for them to come back as am I.

I plan to take Shaleena to a old planet that has no lifeforms on it and let her see some planets while we wait for Scott and Allison to come home. There shouldn't be any problems so we be back before Scott and Allison gets home. One thing is sure they Connection and Mine and Scotts can always reach us and each other so we can always feel them.

Scott and Allison is on board the Defiance powering up her system then will proceed back to Federation space and attempt to make contact with Voyager. Hope Scott's Mum would be happy to see him even if he is Borg. One of the leaders of the Borg.

End Log.

(Scott POV)

Me and Allison is on the bridge ready to go.

"Ready Allison?" I said.

"Yes. I will finally be able to See this mother of yours, You are so happy to see again." Allison said at Tactical.

"Okay. Defiance to Voyager we ready to go." I said.

"Good luck you 2 and Come back safe." Naomi said.

"Will do, Shaleena?" Allison said.

"Yeah Sis." She replied.

"Love you." Allison said.

"Love you too sis." Shaleena said.

"Love you Scott. See you in a few days at max." Naomi said.

"Love you too Naomi. See you then." I said closing the channel."Disengaging docking clamps,"

"Shield are online weapons are ready if we need them." Allison said.

"If the Starfleet vessel shots at us we disable got it." I said.

"Got it Scott, Voyager has cleared us." Allison said.

"Alright let go. powering Transwarp in 4,3,2,1." I said as we Transwarp towards the Alpha Quadrant.

"How long so this take us Scott?" Allison asked.

"3 hours." I said.

"So I never got a chance to ask. What was you parents like?" I Asked

"They were good people Scott. You would of liked to meet them. Mum was always there when we needed her. So was Dad. They something let us to the helm for a while when we wasn't never any system. Just something to take our minds off the lessons we was getting. Scott you never Mentioned anything about your Father. Why that?" Allison said.

"I never Knew my Dad, It was just Me and Mum. When we got stuck out here in the Delta Quadrant. Mum sometimes let me take a few Night watches on the bridge when I couldn't sleep. Even to crew loved it. That Mum would let me at my age command a starship." I said.

"Do you get into any fights while on command?" Allison asked.

"Once. This one ship come straight at us and I was trying to talk with it. But it didn't respond. I was meant to call mum or one of the senior staff if that happened." I said.

"But you didn't." Allison said.

"No then I don't get command experience. I sent a hail out again then the Tactical officer that was working on the shift with me said that they was charging weapon. I Just went and said "Red alert, Shields up." The 2 secs later the ship opened fire. Just damaging our shields. I tried and talk to them again but they didn't respond. I ordered phasers to target the vessels weapon array. Then 2 secs later they hit us with a torpedo. Just after I called for the helm to use a evasive pattern Beta 6 and fire phaser's at they weapons again. Mum was already on the bridge but I don't notice. They hit us again then I decided to called a photon torpedo at them which I fired and hit the ships weapons array. The Ship got the message and pulled away. Just when I asked for a damage report. Our shield to abit of a batting and got the repairs on the way. I ordered the Red alert down and just when I was going to sit down again I notice Mum was there with this smile on her face before she told the Tactical officer to take over a min and she took me into her ready room and asked what the hell just happened." I said.

"What happened then?" Allison asked.

"I told what happen as soon as we detected the ship. She said why didn't you call me or One of the senior staff. I said mum what was is the point on having a night shift if every time something happens I call someone on the bridge to take over and that it wasn't really command experience if I did. She then was so pissed by was so happy how I did everything to the book. tried called it of then fired back. I couldn't believe it when she said I could have more Night Shifts. I was so happy when she said it I just threw myself at her. Then she wanted to get more sleep and told me to stay since it was my Night Shift. and she went to bed. As soon as I came out everyone was just looking at me. Thinking what happened in there then just when back to they jobs. Even the Tactical office said it was Great how I handled it then went back to Tactical and we kept on our course to where we are going on at Warp 6." I said.

"Was the rest of the Crew happy about how you did it?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Mum even said if anything happened to her I was to take over as captain. I couldn't believe it that if she died She would trust me to get the ship home." I said.

"Whoa!" Allison said. "You must of been good at it. How did you feel when they charged weapons at you?" Allison asked.

"Allison I was scared out of my skin but I handle it together. I was thinking about called on of the Bridge crew. But I was in charge. I knew that I had to do it. It just one of the things about being a Captain of a Starship." I said.

"Wow. We never got into firefight growing up because Mum and Dad was always thinking that if they got killed who would take care of us, would be able to take care of ourselves." Allison said.

"You did all the way til we found you." I said.

"Thanks Scott, you 2 never told me how all this stuff happened to you. Leaving home then the Borg picking you up. Then was put as Leaders of the Collective. The first ever if I heard right." Allison said.

"Yeah, will tell you after it's long story and it goes with how Naomi's Mother died." I said.

"So we could do it when we get back and You and Naomi could tell us?" Allison asked.

"Maybe just letting me tall to Naomi about it. Then we see about it." I said.

"Okay. Scott what was you Mother like?" Allison asked.

"You can see herself yourself once we get there. something to go thought your head while we wait." I said.

"What is going though yours?" Allison asked.

"Wither Mum would be happy to see me or not. If she would still love me after what I did. I just hope she will." I said.

"She will because if she thinks that you did that for whatever. I tell her about how you saved me and my sister Scott." Allison said.

"Thanks Allison. And Just so you know I like you too and don't worry either she would be jealous. she's not Allison just though i should tell you." I said.

"Thanks Scott. I like you too. Plus I'm not jealous of Naomi She like Loves you as much as you love her and me." Allison said.

"Thanks. Didn't want you to think I was doing something behind her back." I said.

"Scott I could never think that of you. You follow your heart maybe one of the things you got from your Mum." Allison said.

"Yeah. It is one of them I got from her." I said.

"We should be there in the next 1 hour 30 mins." I said.

"It has been an hour and a half already?" Allison said.

"One thing my mum said "Time flies when you having fun." I always like that I even have I line of my own." I said.

"What is it? Your Line?" Allison said

"There is no fate, But what we make for ourselves. Something I understood better then any other." I said.

"I get it too. You make you own fate by what you do?" Allison said.

"Yeah basically it." I said.

"I give the Tactical it quick look over before we reach Federation space." Allison said.

"Got it. Go ahead. we got time to kill." I said before I pulled out my Mobile phones I created from back in the 21st century verison and put songs and that on it. Got it before we left. Then I stuck on a playlist, I made before Voyager got home. Thought it would be a good call since I'm basically heading for home. Starting with Wolves, Selena Gomez.

xxxxxxx

It's 10 mins til Me and Allison reach Federation Space.

"I'm dropping us out of transwarp, we use the Warp drive from here." I said gone to Warp 5.

"So how far are we from Earth?" Allison asked.

"5 Light years. But I doubt we see it if Starfleet sent's a ship." I said.

"Maybe if your plan goes well you Mum may take us to see it from Orbit." Allison said.

"Yeah Maybe." I said. Then we detected a ship heading towards us."What is it?" I asked.

"It's a federation ship, it is heading for us." Allison said.

"Is it Charging weapons?" I asked.

"Yes." Allison said.

"Raise our shields, Keep Weapons down." I said.

"Got it, It will be here in 3 mins." Allison said.

"Got it dropping out of Warp." I said. taking the ship to impulse.

"It has drop out too, straight head." Allison said.

"I going to All stop."I said stopping the ship."What Ship is it?"

"It says Enterprise." Allison said.

"NCC 1701-E, Sovereign Class, And If I'm right. It well be Captain John Luc Picard in command." I said.

"We are being Hailed,"Allison said.

"Open a channel Audio only." I said.

"It open." Allison said.

"Borg Vessel. This is Captain John Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. You will turn around and withdraw from Federation space." Captain Picard said.

"That not chatty then?" Allison said.

"No. Its normally. Open our end." I said.

"Open." Allison said.

"USS Enterprise, NCC 1701-E, Sovereign class." I said.

"How did you know that?"Captain Picard said.

"Long Story. But We will talk to the Captain of the USS Voyager who commanded it from its journey in the Delta Quadrant." I said.

"Why should we do that?" Captain Picard said.

"Because you know Captain, We could just keep going and you couldn't keep up. But We would do it this way." I said.

"Why?" Captain Picard asked.

"Because We want to talk. I do Know exactly what the Enterprise can do Captain," I said.

"Very well. But you will stay here and we will Contact Voyager." Captain Picard said.

"Understood." I said before closing the channel from my station.

"That went well." Allison said.

"Yeap, Let's hope the Next bit goes to plan." I said before Allison station went off. "What is it?"

"A Message from Enterprise. Voyager is on the way with the ship original crew will be here in 2 hours." Allison said.

"Got it. Original my ass, One of that crew not there because they Killed one of them." I said.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Remember when Me and Naomi would talk about 7?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allison said.

"She the one who Died. She knew about Borg technology which Me and Naomi used for our Nanoprobes. She was also one of Voyager senior staff." I said.

"Was you 3 close?" Allison said.

"She was on other person on the rescue team I'll talk about with Gresord remember. She was like a big Sister to us." I said.

"Whoa." Allison said.

"Yeah, Now lets hope I can get Mum to let us aboard Voyager into Cargo bay 2. Alone Me and her." I said.

"Maybe you can." Allison said.

"Thanks. How long?" I asked.

"1 hour 50 mins." Allison said.

"Will all we can do is wait useless you want Enterprise to shoot at us." I said trying to joke.

"True." Allison said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 1 hour 49 mins. Voyager is meant to be here in a min. I was starting to get jumpy.

"Scott, Calm down even I could feel you getting jumpy." Allison said.

"Sorry, Just nervous . Finally going to see Mum again." I said.

"Yeah well you going to be fine.." Allison said before her console went off detecting Voyager drop out of warp."It's Voyager. It hailing us."

"Okay same again audio only open a channel." I said.

"Done." Allison said.

"This is Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. We here so want is it you want to talk about?" Mum Voice said.

"We want to talk face to face. We were thinking Cargo bay 2, One of us will beam there. That one and only you admiral will be in there. You can have you security teams outside it." I said.

"It will take time to make preparations." Mum said.

"Contact us when it is done. Defiance out." I said closing the Channel.

(Kathryn Janeway POV)

"You sure that was wise." Captain Chakotay asked.

"I think so," I got closer to Chakotay and said " I think it's Scott."

"You sure?" He said.

"No But I need to find out." I said.

"Well be careful, if it is him, The Borg could be in control." Chakotay said.

"I know, But there is something I can ask him only he could answer." I said.

"Okay. But still be careful. til we know what he wants if its him." Chakotay said.

"The Security team are there Admiral. I will be coming too and wait outside." Commander Tuvok said.

"Very well. Lieutenant Kim. let them know we are ready, I'm head down there." I said.

"Yes Admiral." Kim said before me and Tuvok was in the Turbo lift heading for Cargo bay 2.

(Scott POV)

"Scott, we getting a message from Voyager, they ready." Allison said.

"Okay lower shields and transport me over. you got the bridge til I get back and didn't do anything." I said.

"Got it." Allison said lowering the shields and transporting me over then raising the Shields again.

xxxxxxxxx

I was beamed straight to Cargo bay 2 now I was waiting on Mum showing up. Then the door opened and she walked thought I let the Door close before I even moved from my spot.

"I'm here, You can Come out." Mum said.

I walk out of my hiding spot behind Mum towards the Rear of the Cargo bay and Said "Hey Mum,"

Mum turned straight round and saw Me. "Scott? Is it you?" She asked.

"Yeah Mum, It's me." I said.

"Really answer this then what was you so busy going on trying to find when we was on the way home?" Mum asked.

"I knew you would say that and the Answer Atlantis." I said.

Mum was shocked then it went away and before I knew it Mum was hugging me tight. "Scott, you here, you here." Mum said.

I hugged her back. "Yeah Mum I'm here." then I knew I as crying being back with my Mum again.

"I missed you Scott." Mum said.

"I missed you too Mum. More than you know." I said. Before she let go.

"When did this happen?" Mum asked and I knew she was talking about my body.

"A month and 3 days after we left Earth. Naomi fine too before you ask." I said.

"So what is going on that you are here?" Mum asked.

"Well Me and her are kinda of the Leaders now, which is a long story." I said.

Mum just nodded then said "why are you here then?"

"I missed you, but we trying to do something the Borg could never do." I said.

"What's that?" Mum asked.

"A Coalition. Ending this once and for all. Plus I want you with me when we find Atlantis." I said.

"What?" Mum asked.

"I think I found it. Plus This Federation has changed so much." I said.

"So?" Mum said.

"So how would you feel making a brand new Federation in the Pegasus Galaxy. The one you always told me about on the way home." I said.

"You serious?" Mum said.

"Damn Right I am Mum. Think about it. We could be together again. A family on Atlantis." I said.

"True but what about here how did we know this isn't something else. and then Borg take over this quadrant next. Scott." Mum said.

"Because we sent a message. any ship that attacks one of our ship we go up against. If any of ships needs help we come in and help them. Mum I have being thinking about this all the time before coming here." I said.

"I got a feeling it something else also." Mum said.

"You right In Pegasus there a enemy there which is worst than the Borg right now." I said.

"Who?" Mum said.

"They are called the Wraith. Basically they go from planet to planet cull the population of the planet and feed on them leaving only lifeless bodies behind." I said.

"Damn so we get the Borg off us and we help them take on the Wraith. Jesus Scott do you know if the Federation council knew about you doing this. They could do anything." Mum said.

"I know that's why I brought the Defiance along. It like a starfleet ship but with the Best Shields and weapons. They would be stupid to up against Mum." I said.

"You know that I still have to talk with the others about this before Starfleet." Mum said.

"Why do you think I wanted our old crew here about this." I said.

"Listen, I talk to them then When it is done You beam straight into the conference room." Mum said.

"Make sure nobody shoot me." I said before saying " Like they did to 7, When she was trying to get us home."

"How did you know?" Mum asked.

"Before we was told we were the leaders the old Queen of an AI came back and showed us. Everything the Virus mum." I said.

"What about the virus Scott?" Mum asked.

"The Borg got it to Earth somehow and if it wasn't for that Commander." I said.

"Earth would have been assimilated." Mum said.

"Yeah. I even know this may not work but mum if it doesn't I don't how long it would take til the Borg tries and hit Earth again and we wouldn't be able to stop." I said.

"So we do this Earth stays free of Borg trying to get it or the Federation refuses and we end up facing Borg threat over and over til they bring a fleet with them. Shit I just hope they go for the first one." Mum said.

"Me too, remember what I said about a new Federation?" I said.

"Yeah?" Mum said.

"I want you to start it up right there. think about ships have transwarp drive how far Starfleet could go and have The Borg if any tries an invasion of it." I said.

"Scott, you know we have to talk about that later." Mum said.

"I know plus I should get back to mine, Someone is going to get more nervous the longer I'm here." I said.

"What? Who is it?" Mum asked.

"I Show you the next time or when you come on my Ship next." I said.

"Okay. Scott," Mum said.

"Yeah Mum." I said.

"I love you baby Boy." Mum said.

"Mum, I'm not that young you know." I said almost laughing before I pulled her in to a hug.

"We are making a habit of this." Mum said hugging me back.

"I know. See you soon." I said.

"You damn right." Mum said letting go. "How long are you here for?"

"Til we get an answer mum." I said.

"Okay." Mum said.

I tap on my combadge that I wanted for my 2 ships still. " Janeway to Defiance. One to beam back." 2 secs later the Beam begun and I was back on my ship with the shields up again. Then I got pulled into a tight Hug.

"I though you would never get back." Allison said.

"I am now." I said.

"So what now?" Allison said letting go.

"We wait and find out." I said.

 **That's all for this Chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all.**

 **What will happen though, Will the plan work or not find out next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

(Kathryn Janeway POV)

I Can't believe it. Scott's back. Even if the Borg got to him. He is still my son. My Family. This coalition sound great if I can get Starfleet to do this right. I will be able to be with Scott again.

I started heading back to the Bridge with Tuvok.

As soon as I got there I was heading for my ready room before turning round. "Chakotay," I said before walking into the ready room.

Chakotay walked though the doors and they closed. "You Okay?" He asked.

"Its Scott. It was him." I said.

"Okay want was he wanting?" Chakotay asked.

I told Chakotay everything that Scott told me. The Coalition. The new Federation. The Pegasus Galaxy. The Wraith. Atlantis and the Borg helping us if another invasion happens.

"Holy crap. He really has been thinking about this. Did Scott say who he wanted to do this new Federation?" Chakotay said.

"He wants me to do it," I said.

"Damn. Did he say what would happen if can't get Starfleet to listen to us?"Chakotay asked.

"He said the Collective well just send cube after cube then a damn fleet if we don't and even said that Him and Naomi couldn't stop it." I said.

"Then let's make it happen the first time." Chakotay said.

"What is the real reason you brought me here?" Chakotay asked.

"You really do know me that well. We need a Staff meeting with senior staff. After I tell them Scott will be there and fill us in about these Wraith." I said.

"So Scott is filling us in on these wraith that we are going to tell Starfleet about a Borg offering an Coalition between Starfleet and the Borg and we help them take on the Wraith and stop them." Chakotay said.

"Yes. That it but we don't say who it was for the Borg at all if they want to hear from Scott we do it on Earth." I said.

"You think they allow that." Chakotay said.

"They will if it gets the Borg stopped against Earth and our ships ability to transwarp." I said.

"Okay when do you want it for?" Chakotay asked.

"Tomorrow morning and let Enterprise know we got everything here and to head for Earth more Information coming later." I said.

"Got it. I will let Scott know or you doing that?" Chakotay said.

"I will. But I'm going over to his." I said.

"What?" Chakotay said.

"It's him and Someone else there he said I meet this one the next time so do it on his ship." I said.

"Got it, Be still be careful." Chakotay said.

"Its Scott, Chakotay. I know its him even if his is all Borg technology but underneath. He is still Scott. My son." I said.

"Okay I'll let the Senior staff know." Chakotay said leaving the room.

"Computer get me a secure Channel to the Borg ship." I said and the Computer dinged before my computer screen went blank.

xxxxxxxxx

(Scott POV)

I went to my room. to regenerate when my Computer went off with a picture of Voyager on it. I knew it was Mum. She would only use a secure channel if she needed to tell me something. I went over to the Computer.

"Computer, Open the Channel." I said.

"Authorisation Code required." Computer said.

"Authorisation Janeway Pa 110 Omega 47." I Said.

"Authorisation Code Accepted." Computer said. Before a Pictures of Mum in her ready room came up.

"Mum," I said.

"Hey Scott, It'll be ready for the morning, But I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow and finally see this one you were talking about?" Mum said.

"Okay, But we do it in the morning." I said.

"Okay, Wait, I never asked. Where is Naomi?" Mum asked.

"Back at our BOE. She is testing my new ship that has finished being built." I said.

"She is okay though?" Mum asked.

"Yes Mum. She's fine. She even got a member of this one here family with her."I Said.

"Where?" Mum said.

"Where what?" I asked.

"Where they from?" Mum said.

"The Prayer Planet." I said.

"What?" Mum said.

"Me and Naomi just finished the ship we was building and we needed to test it. Then Naomi remember the Prayer Planet and you know who." I said.

"Gregory. What did she want?" Mum asked.

"What do you think. She wanted pay back for what they did to her and it wasn't just Gresord. The Chancellor Mum he was in on it from the start. They got arrested because they didn't pay the chancellor something because he was a corrupted bastard." I said.

"So what happened then?" Mum asked.

"We found Gresord and the Chancellor. The Borg had the info about the Chancellor being corrupt and prison anyone who didn't give him something. While you was trying to Deal with him. He was never going to give them back. I knew it. That's when I noticed 7 working on the plan for getting them out. I just wished we did it faster so Naomi would of had her mum. Then we found out the Gresord had 2 others with him at his house we got them out mum they Parents died because of the Praymor. We finished the plan off and did something else but you wouldn't hear from them again. No they aren't died. they kinda of stuck on the planet with their own devices on them for a change." I said.

"What about the other 2?" Mum asked.

"They came with us mum. Even one of them is here on this ship and the other is with Naomi." I said.

"So they are..." Mum said.

"Like me and Naomi. Yeah. It was they choice." I said.

"They still have they?" Mum asked.

"Yes. They do." I said.

"Mum. I kinda need to re gen. If we are doing this thing tomorrow." I said.

"Okay. Night Scott. I Love you." Mum aid.

"Love you too Mum." I said before my screen when blank.

Just when I'm about to go over to my Bed/Alcove when Allison walked in.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." Allison said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Could I stay here? I just don't want to be alone." She asks.

"Ally..." I said.

"Ally?" Allison asked.

"Sorry. Back on Earth. Some people like Ally instead of saying Allison all the time. And Yes you can." I said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks and Yes what?" Allison said.

"Yes you can stay here. Come on I was just going to re gen again." I said.

"Thanks." Allison said as I was getting on my bed. Then Allison ends up getting on it next to me.

"Just so you know Mum is coming over tomorrow." I said.

"So I finally meet this Mother of yours. About time." Allison said.

"Yeah. She knows about you know." I said.

"She asked ha?" Allison asked.

"Yea." I said. Still feeling pissed.

"Hey, You got us out of that shit hole," Allison said.

"I know." I said.

Allison just cuddled into me "Then Stop feel like that Scott. and.." She said.

"And what?" I asked.

"I love you Scott." Allison said.

"Love you too Allison." I said smiling at her forgetting about whatever I was feeling.

"Come on then. let's get some sleep." She said.

"Yeah."I said as we lay back and Allison cuddled into me before we both felt the hums of the power module starting up and we both ended up falling asleep and pulled the sheets up to our necks.

Next thing I know I back in the void when mine and Naomi Mother showed up.

"I was starting to worry if you would be here or never." She said.

"Well, I'm here now." I said.

"Has Naomi been yet?" I asked.

"No Not yet." Mum said.

"Did she take Shaleena on Voyager to that planet?" I asked.

"Yes, She did."Mum said.

"Good, That would stop Shaleena worrying for a while," I said.

"Yes. It Will. How is your plan going?" Mum asked.

"Working for now. But Like you 2 say. It can go either way now." I said.

"That it can. Be careful Scott." Mum said.

"I will." I said.

"I love you my boy." She said hugging me.

"Love you too Mum." I say hugging her back before I feel the soothing feeling again and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just opened my eyes to see that Allison was still regenerating. I just lay there watching til she wakes up.

I see her eyes opening. "Hey, Sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sleep fine." Allison said.

"Good come on we need to get up. Mum will be here in a hour." I said.

"Finally, A chance to meet her." Allison said getting up.

"Yes." I said getting up also and ended up heading for my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"Feel like putting some of my own cloths on." I said. Pulling out a Red T-shirt, Jeans and my Leather Jacket plus my combat boots.

Allison was just standing there watching til I was finished getting dressed.

"Damn you look great in those," Allison said.

"Thanks. Just felt like wearing them." I said.

"For your mum?" Allison asked.

I turn and look at her. "Yes, for her. And me I always like this look." I said.

"Me too." Allison said.

"What about me?" She asks.

I smile at her and take to where she would of re gen and showed her the wardrobe she had and She ended up picking out a purple T-shirt, Black leggings, Combat boots and a Beautiful Purple leather jacket.

I left the room so she could get dressed. 5 mins later she comes out and I just ended up looking at her. "Wow. You look Beautiful in that." I said.

"Thanks Scott." Allison said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Its 10 mins later, We ended up going to my ship's Mess Hall.

"What are we doing here?" Allison asked.

"Getting something to eat." I said.

"But isn't that why we regenerate?" Allison said.

"True. But doesn't mean we can't eat. Plus anything we do eat our nanoprobes just converts it to energy." I said.

"Oh okay." Allison said.

"Come on." I said.

We went over to the replicator. I ordered a Sausage sandwich and Allison ordered a Bacon sandwich. Which both were replicated, we took our plates and went over to a table next to the window.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Nice, Yours?" Allison said.

"Great, Like always." I said. As we continued eating.

Close to when we finished Allison asked "When Is your mum going to be here?"

"10 mins, plus I better get down there. So you on the bridge?" I said.

"Yeah. See you there." Allison said as I finished eating.

"Okay, See you soon." I said getting up and heading for the turbolift and headed for the transporter room.

As soon as I get to the transporter level, I head straight for the Transporter room.

As soon as reached the controls. The console started beeping. It was Voyager signalling that Mum was ready for transport. So activated the transport beam and beamed Mum aboard.

As soon as Mum was fully on board the transport beam pad.

"Can I come on?" Mum asked.

I laughed "Yeah Mum you can." I said. Then I pulled her into a hug and She had me back.

Then She pulled back. "Damn Looks like the Defiant." Mum said.

I Laugh for a sec "I know but she got some great upgrades." I said.

"I guessed you would say that. Plus Harry said this one has Transwarp and a good/great shield generators." Mum said.

"I knew Harry would do that," I said.

"Come on, Let's show you the Bridge," I said.

"Alright lead the way." Mum said.

"Wait, Where is this person I meant to meet?" Mum asked.

"She on the bridge, Come on," I said.

We started heading towards the Turbo Lift. Just as soon as we were inside I ordered it to the bridge next thing I know Mum keeps looking at me.

"Mum, what is it?" I asked.

"Just remembering when you wear that back home just when we got home," Mum said.

I couldn't help but smile. "I always liked this look," I said.

"Damn right you did," Mum said.

The Turbo lift stopped and the doors opened "Come on." I said stepping off it.

Mum comes out of the Turbo lift and sees Allison. "Who's this?" Mum asked.

"Mum, This is Allison, Allison my Mum," I said.

"Hey," Allison said.

"Hey." Mum said then "So how did he get you on this trip so easily."

"MUM!" I said.

Mum laughs and Allison start laughing a little bit.

"His good looks," Allison said making my blush a bit.

"Yeah, I saw that too often," Mum said.

"MUM! knock it off." I said.

"Okay, Damn this looks exactly like the Defiant's bridge," Mum said.

"Hey, if it works, It works," I said.

"That's true," Allison said.

"Damn, This looks brilliant," Mum said.

"I know. When is this meeting happening then?" I asked.

"Soon. As soon as I need you I send a signal from the confidence suite for when you can Beam in." Mum said.

"Good to know. So when you going to have to head back." I said.

"Now I'm afraid or the others are going to get nervous as hell," Mum said.

"Or B'elanna," I said.

"That too," Mum said.

"See you in a bit then," I said.

"Yeah see u in a bit. See you Allison. Keep an eye on him." Mum said.

"MUM!" I said.

"Don't worry I will," Allison said.

"See you soon Scott. Janeway to Voyager, One to beam back." Mum said before Voyager's transporter took mum off.

"See told you," Allison said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Come on, We have time to kill," Allison said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm waiting for the signal from Mum so I can get this show on the road. I just hope they with me like they were when we were on the way back home from Delta.

"You still waiting for the signal?" Allison said.

"Yeah. I just want this to work the first time." I said.

"Yeah I know. Just give it time." Allison said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

Then one of the consoles started bleeping.

"What is it?" I asked as Allison went over to look.

"It's the Signal," Allison said.

"Alright same again," I said standing up and see my shirt up a bit so I pulled it fixing it.

"Ready my end," Allison said.

"Energize," I said.

"Be careful," Allison said.

"I will. See you soon." I said before Allison transport me to Voyager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I soon as the beam is done. I see the crew in the Conference room. Same faces just look a bit older.

"They really haven't changed anything with this room," I said.

"Yea. I keep trying to tell them that." Tom said.

"Yea Tom. Like you would care man. You love the flying." I said.

"Hey. It's what I love. Will that and 2 beautiful girls." Tom said.

"True. Speaking of how is She?" I asked.

"Maria. She great." Tom said.

"Hey, shouldn't you not be telling us about the Wraith?" B'lenna said.

"Alright fine. Jeez B'lenna, Mum still have that Data file I sent with you?" I said.

"Yeah, It already in the database," Mum said.

"Alright time to get this show on the road." I said. headed over to the screen, and pressed a few buttons. A picture of a Hive ship came up.

"Okay, what ship is that?" Chakotay asked.

"It's a Hive ship. Like a Tactical cube if you like. But It has not shields, if it does it low ones." I said.

"How much firepower?" Tuvok asked.

"Couple of cannons. No idea what type yet. But they do have an nasty kick to it." I said.

"How did they make that ship?" Harry said.

"It wasn't built Harry. Those ships are grown like 8472. Like planting a seed and it grows to that." I said.

"Why are we even talking about this?" B'lenna asked.

"Because if they find a way to Earth we going to have a problem," I said.

"We?" B'lenna said.

"Later, Remember that book I as reading on the way home," I said.

"Yeah, we found it before we left Earth for the first time with Voyager," Mum said.

"Well. that's all the info which I got from it and more These Wraith, let's say they like Space Life sucking Vampires. With something on their hand instead of teeth." I said.

"Jesus," Tom said.

"Yeah. But when they find Earth they would send a shit tonne of ships to take it one way or another." I said.

"Holy shit," Tom said.

"Yeah. But I found something and I would rather have Voyager for it. When we get there. Plus think of the tech sitting where it is no Wraith could even get close but we can." I said.

"How?" B'Lenna asked.

"Earth there is something on it which can get us there faster than even transwarp," I said.

"What is it?" Chakotay said.

"It's called a StarGate," I said.

"Where is it?" Mum asked.

"DC, In an old Military base in the mountain classified beyond top secret then," I said.

"Cheyenne mountain," Tom said.

"Yeah. That's where it is there. But we need something else." I said putting up a picture of a ZPM.

"Whats that?" B'Lenna asked.

"It's a Zero point module. Has a Shit tonne of power to get this gate on Earth to connect to where we need to go. Since it's in another Galaxy." I said.

"So where are we going to get one?" Harry said.

"No Idea," I said.

Next thing I hear the Collective saying they are close it where one is.

Everyone noticed.

"Scott. What is it?" Mum said.

"Those sneaky dicks," I said.

"The Collective has already been searching for one huh?" B'Lenna asked.

"Yea. I hate the way they do that." I said.

"And?" Mum said.

"They close to finding one," I said.

"Alright now since that, How are we going to put this to Starfleet?" Mum asked.

"If 2 Starfleet captain agrees to it we could get the council to listen to us at Earth at Starfleet HQ. And we have one right here." Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, you think I going to Starfleet HQ after what they did. you dead wrong." I said.

"Then where?" Chakotay said.

"Think about it they would want prove about this Stargate and in action too. There another gate address for what was Earth's Alpha site if something happened to Earth back then we could use that at Cheyenne mountain." I said.

"Now that's an Idea. But want another Starfleet captain?" Mum said.

"Picard," I said.

"What?" Mum said.

"You heard," I said.

"Why?" Mum asked.

"He has already see the Defiance, so he would know what that ship could do. Plus once he see me he be on board." I said.

"How and Why?" Chakotay said.

"Remember one the way home we got in touch with Starfleet. Well, I was part of the team that design the Enterprise-E. and I contacted him once when we had so Video call time." I said.

"Okay so we get him back and he so is on board," Mum said.

"If he believes me that is," I said.

"Alright, I call him back you probably best head back," Mum said.

"I know," I said.

"See you soon," I said hugging Mum.

"You too," Mum said returning it. then pulled back.

"Voyager to Defiance one to beam back," I said.

Then transport beam activated and I was back on Defiance and Allison just pulled a tight hug again.

"About time." She said.

"Sorry took some time talking about things," I said.

"He at least you back," Allison said before kissing me.

she pulled away a tiny bit before I kissed her back.

"Come on we have some time to kill," I said.

"Let's go back to your room for a bit plus some of the system an be control there too if we are contacted sure," Allison said.

"Fine with me," I said before we headed off the bridge and back to my room as I was waiting for Enterprise to come back.

 **That's all for this Chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all. What will happen fine out next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

(Scott POV)

I received a message from Mum saying that Enterprise was on her way back here which will be back by Noon tomorrow. I hope Captain Picard would be helpful and I need him to be so This Collation can last as long as the Federation has.

The Collective also contacted me before I when the regen saying they have found a ZPM and have A ship to deliver it to Defiance.

I hope I can get Starfleet Command to work with this the first and right time.

XXX

I on the bridge when I get a signal from Voyager requesting me to transport to them.

I left a note for Allison to know where I am.

Then I engaged the transporter to transport me over and raise shield again.

When I could see again I headed straight for the Turbo Lift and ordered it to the Bridge.

When It got there I got off and step onto the Bridge.

"Y'all need me for something?" I asked.

"Yes Scott, we found a transwarp signature headed here, What is going on?" Chakotay asked.

"They found a ZPM and bring it to Defiance then heading back Chakotay nothing to worry about," I said.

"Okay, Your Mum wants you in her ready room," Chakotay said.

"Like old times huh?" I said which made Chakotay smile a bit.

I headed to her room and hit the doorbell.

"Come." Mum voice said from the other side.

I stepped through. "You wanted me, Mum?" I said as the door closed.

"Why is there..." Mum said.

"MUM! Relax they found a ZPM and bringing it to Defiance that's all." I said.

"Oh. Okay." Mum said.

"You got worried okay. It fine. Plus I can stay here anyway for Enterprise turning up in 20 mins anyway." I said.

"Alright," Mum said getting up and coming over to me before I just pulled her into a Hug. "I missed this." She said.

"Me too. Damn is it good to do that again." I said.

"I love you, Scott, always will," Mum said.

"I know Mum. come on there something on your mind." I said.

"Okay. What ship is bring it?" Mum asked.

"Okay hold on." I said then Asked the collective and then said "They sent a Sphere. Allison can meet them before they enter the Sol System and bring it here."

"Okay, she knows?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, Link remember?" I said.

"Yeah. what are you going to do for 20 mins anyway?" Mum asked.

"Go back to my room and grab my database again some of my stuff got corrupted," I said.

"Come on I'll come with," Mum said.

"Okay," I said.

We left her Ready room and headed to the Turbo Lift. Ordered it to Deck 6 and went to our old room and me when in and got my stuff back as well as Assimilating it also.

"What you doing?" Mum said worriedly.

"It fine Mum just back up files. transmitted through the link to Defiance." I said.

"Okay Just not use to you doing that," Mum said.

I finished it and hugged her tight. "I'm fine Mum," I said.

"Okay ready to head back?" Mum asked.

"Yeah," I said.

XXX

As soon as we get back on the Bridge.

"Admiral there is ship appear on long-range sensors heading right for Earth." Harry Said.

"Can you ID them, Harry?" Mum asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Janeway to Defiance," I said.

"Scott, what is it?" Allison asked.

"Use the long-range sensors there is a ship heading for us. can our sensors Id it?" I said.

"Hang on, Damn our sensors have no idea," Allison said.

"But," I said.

"Defiance can see them," Allison said.

"Allison sends it to Voyager," I said.

"On it," Allison said. "Done." then cut the channel.

"Harry," I said.

"Got it," Harry said.

"On the screen," Mum said.

It came up with a Hive.

"Shit, Mum looks like they trying again," I said.

"What?" Mum said.

"That's a Hive ship," I said.

"Scott, that's nothing like we saw," Harry said.

"Indeed," Tuvok said.

"Sorry guys but never thought they would have this again. That is a ZPM Hive ship or Super Hive take your pick." I said.

"Which means Scott?" Chakotay said.

"It has more firepower and Regen as well as more armor. Crap wish I brought my other ship now." I said.

"Scott what about the Sphere can you get it to help us with that Ship," Mum said.

"Okay." I said and ordered the sphere to assist us."Done." I said.

"Harry?" Mum said.

"Confirmed. Its changed course and increased speed." Harry said.

"Janeway to Defiance," I said.

"Yea," Allison said.

"we got a Super hive coming. Charge weapons and raise shields." I said.

"Got it. Want to get back here." Allison said.

"Chakotay, Go with him," Mum said.

"Aye Admiral," Chakotay said.

"Allison 2 to transport," I said.

"Got it. Energizing." Allison said.

Then a transport beam took me and Chakotay to my ship's bridge.

"Allison?" I said.

"There a problem I can only fix it in Engineering," Allison said.

"Go," I said.

Allison nodded and left.

"Chakotay take Tactical. I got the helm." I said.

"Got it," Chakotay said and found and sat down at tactical. "Everything ready to go, Scott," Chakotay said.

"Good. Defiance to Voyager we ready." I said.

"Acknowledged," Mum said.

I turned Defiance around and ready for the Hive ship.

"Scott, What your plan?" Chakotay asked.

"Ready Protons and Quantum Torpedoes," I said.

"Ready," Chakotay said.

Then the Sphere arrived 2 mins just before the Hive reaches us.

"Sphere is here. It charging weapons and raised shields. It's waiting till the Hive comes out and give it a surprise." I said.

"Got it," Chakotay said.

Then the hive ship came out of Hyperspace.

The Sphere was in a position to surprise them and opened Fire.

Then Voyager moved in and fire main Phasers at them.

"Going in with Attack Pattern Alpha 1," I said.

"Got it. Firing pulse Phasers." Chakotay said.

Every shot hit got the Hive. But didn't phase it.

"Crap. I got to go Chakotay keep us in transporter range. Allison, I need you back here." I said.

"On my way," Allison said.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Chakotay asked.

"Something to stop that hive," I said before grabbing a phaser and used my self-transporter to beam over to the hive.

XXX

Once I was there I used my Sensor grid to scan for the ZPM and Picked it up and started to move towards it. I changed my phaser to max setting to kill this thing.

Then one of them shot me with a stun but didn't stop me and shot me again but my Shield has already adapted to it and I move closer to it and grabbed it and injected my Nanoprobes into him. Assimilating him and getting all of this so call hive knowledge and released him and transported to the ZPM and started to disconnect it when a hand pushed against my body trying to drain me but my Body or Armour suit stopped it and I turned and fired my tractor pulse against it forcing it across the room and I found out it was A female version.

"What are you human?" it said.

"What are you Wraith?" I said back.

"I am the Queen of this Hive and you will die." The Hiveship Queen said.

"Not today or ever," I said.

"What makes you so sure Human?" the Hiveship Queen said trying to act better than me.

"Because you will be Assimilated, You will adapt to service the Borg and your culture will be completely assimilated or destroyed," I said kneeling down and when to inject Nanoprobes into the so-called Queen but she grabbed my hand and tried again but failed to take any of my life force.

"How can a Human not be feed upon." She said.

"I'm not fully human anymore. just like you wouldn't be a full wraith anymore." I said before breaking her grip and injected her with Nanoprobes and transported her to the Sphere it complete the Assimilation of her.

Then I went back and finished disconnected it and extracted it and beamed back to Defiance.

XXX

Once back I said, "Allison fire Photons full spread at it."

"Ready," Allison said.

"Chakotay Attack Pattern Beta 6," I said.

"On it," Chakotay said.

"We are locked," Allison said.

"Fire!" I said.

My ship fired off the Photons and hit square center on the Hive ship doing Half way damage on its hit.

"Direct hit their hull is down to 50%," Allison said.

"Ready Quantum's high yield," I said.

"Ready," Allison said.

"Fire," I said.

My ship Fired 2 Quantum's at the hive hit dead center and then hive Blew up.

"It's gone. The Quantum's made it lose everything and destroyed it by chain reaction." Allison said.

"Nice One Scott," Chakotay said.

"Thanks," I said and ordered the Sphere to head back.

"Scott the sphere it's gone," Chakotay said.

"I ordered it back to base. Chakotay." I said.

"Okay. Chakotay to Voyager." Chakotay said.

"Go ahead. Chakotay." Mum said.

"It's over. Scott ordered the Sphere back to their base. I wait til Enterprise gets here and beam back with Scott." Chakotay said.

"Acknowledged Captain. See you both then." Mum said.

"Aye Admiral," Chakotay said.

"You got it, Mum," I said before the channel closed.

He is right. Enterprise isn't here for another hour.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Enterprise turns up next. Love Y'all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

(Scott POV)

"Damn, That was close," I said.

"Yeah, it was," Chakotay said.

"Just glad I bought this with," I said.

"Hate saying this but same," Chakotay said.

"Lair, You're glad I did," I said which we laugh at.

"I was just glad I came now then never. Hell, if that came before me I would be right next to Earth hitting it with this Girl had." I said.

"That I can believe," Chakotay said. "What did you really do over there?"

"I had to do something, Plus those stunner things they have can't even knock me out. Found the ZPM and got out. Plain and simple." I said.

"Nice," Chakotay said

"Yeah, Damn now we know they are still out there," I said.

"Yeah, At least that we can give them we faced wraith ship and how much damage one can do with those ZPMs," Chakotay said.

"Yes, but they know we are still around and send more to do that same again. If they have another ZPM or not" I said.

"That too," Chakotay said.

"Scott," Allison said over the com.

"Yes Ally," I said.

"Enterprise is a min away you 2 want to head back to Voyager?" Allison said.

"Yes, beam us to over and keep an eye out for more Wraith ships," I said.

"You got it, Energizing," Allison said. transporting us back over.

XXX

We just arrive at Voyager's Bridge.

"Good to see the Defiance can do that," Mum said.

"Not quite," I said.

"What did you mean?" Mum said.

"I had to go over to get the damn ZPM disconnected to give that," I said.

"What, What about the weapons?" Mum asked.

"They are just stunners, Couldn't even knock me out, Hell by the time they fire a second one The shields already knew how to stop it," I said.

"Nice, you okay though?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine," I said.

"Scott, Admiral, Enterprise is here," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," I said.

"Come on, Let's get this show on the road," Mum said.

Then I and Mum went into the meeting room while Chakotay brought Picard to meet us. When he got there, he noticed me right off the bat and I told him everything about the wraith, Hiveships, ZPMs, Stargates and everything that would happen if we can get it right the first time.

"So You in Captain?" I asked Picard.

"Yes, Let's do it," Picard said.

"Alright, Mum how long til we can get Starfleet to respond back with it?" I asked.

"A day, Maybe 2," Mum said.

"Okay, We stick around then, Hell I love to use that Holodeck again," I said.

"Fine with me plus we still got the alcoves in Cargo Bay 2," Mum said.

"Okay mind if I take one apart and put it in my room on Voyager again?" I asked.

"Fine with me, B'elanna can give you a hand if you need it," Mum said.

"Yeah, Tell her I could use with a hand," I said.

"Okay, I let her know," Mum said.

"Since that is finished, I'll head back to Enterprise and see you all at Earth when We get the word," Picard said.

"Thanks, Jon, Be careful," I said.

then Picard beamed out to Enterprise and I saw it warp back to Earth.

"What about Allison?" Mum asked.

"Someone has to stay on her, Plus I trust Allison to keep it going. And It's not like I am not going to be going back and forth to see how things are," I said.

"Okay, Scott," Mum said.

XXX

I was in Cargo Bay 2 waiting for B'elanna coming, So I started working on it. Then B'elanna walked in.

"What you doing?" B'elanna asked.

"Getting it to start for you," I said.

B'elanna walked over, then started working next to me. "So, When did this happen?" She asked.

"A month and 3 days since we left," I said.

"What happened anyway?" B'elanna asked.

"A Hive ship, Well more liking a Superhive, With a ZPM. Hell, I had to go over just to disconnect so we can stop it," I said.

"Come on, What else? You kick they ass or what?" B'elanna said.

"Of Course, didn't go over there to ask for the ZPM was I, Not like they would even if I did," I said.

"Nice, Good to see you are still you," B'elanna said.

"Well to could be worse, Could be..." I stopped talking.

"Working with Seven," B'elanna said and I looked at her. "What it was what you were going to say, Scott,"

"Maybe," I said.

After an hour we got it disconnected and took apart and headed towards my old room and started working on it which took 2 hours just to make sure it was working perfectly. Which it was.

Then B'elanna had to go and get back to Her's and Tom's Quarters.

I decided to head up to the Bridge.

Once I was on the Bridge.

"Harry, Anything yet?" I asked.

"Not Yet, Scott," Harry said.

"Okay, I heading to my old room, See you in the morning," I said.

"Okay, Scott," Harry said.

Then I headed back into the Turbo Lift and back to my room.

Once I was there, I headed over to the bed to re-gen,

Once the Re-gen Cycle started I was expecting to see Mum but It came up with something else.

"What have you done to me," I take as the Wraith Queen was finally full Assimilated.

"Finally now you see what every Wraith will become if took alive," I said.

"We will never allow this," she said.

"You wouldn't have a choice, You don't either," I said.

"I never become like you," she said.

"Too late, there isn't anything you can do about it, You are Borg, Nothing can change that," I said.

"What is happening to me," she said.

"What has to happen to you, Because you are already Borg, The Wraith don't stand a chance against us. You can either join us or we take you by force and force you to fully become part of the Collective, Your choice. Join us and keep what you have or we take your mind and body and every bit of knowledge you have a continue to either destroy or Completely Assimilated the Wraith," I said.

"What is it going to be, Help save your Race as Borg, Or be Completely Destroyed," I asked.

"Save my Race," She said.

"Good," I said then She disappeared and Naomi showed up.

"Scott, You Okay?" Naomi said.

"Great, We waiting on the response from Starfleet," I said.

"How's Allison?" Naomi asked.

"She fine, Naomi, You okay?" I said.

"Now that I talked to you, Yeah, Allison's sister is alright too," Naomi said.

"Good," I said.

"Hows your Mum?" Naomi asked.

"She's great, She asked about you too," I said.

"She knows," Naomi said.

"Yeah, She still cares about us, Naomi, Hell I would go as far as she Loved you as a Daughter," I said.

"I know, Just wish she found a way for us to stay," Naomi said.

"I know. Plus bet you she tried everything before she did what she did, But she did it for us, To be Alive, Even if She never see us again," I said.

"I know, You missed her every day till you got there to see her again and find a way to be there with her again, Scott, No matter what happens she loves you, I love you so does Allison, Allison's sister loves you like a Brother," Naomi said.

"Thanks, See you soon, I love you, Naomi," I said.

"Love you too Scott, Come back safe," Naomi said before disappearing and then My eyes opened and found out my Regen cycle has finished.

I just get up and look around and see Mum fast asleep and the way she fell asleep was like she was watching me.

I never got sick of that. I walked over to her. and place my hand gently down on her shoulder.

"Mum, Wake up," I said.

"Hey, Scott, Sleep alright?" Mum asked.

"Great, Surprised to see you here, Watching me sleep again," I said.

"Cheeky, Missed you so much, this is the only way I could sleep," Mum said.

"Missed you too, Every single second, All I wanted was to come back and see you again," I said.

"Hey, I love you, Scott," Mum said.

"I love you too, Mum," I said.

Then Mum grabbed and pulled me down then hugged me.

"Damn, I missed this so damn much," Mum said.

"Me, Too, Missed this every day before you went to the bridge trying to get us home," I said.

"I know, I hated the fact they kept you from me, I couldn't do anything till I got this damn promotion, I was the only way to get you back then it changed, Ttey wanted you and Naomi off Earth or... or," Mum said.

"Or what Mum?" I said.

"Or they would kill you, both of you, that war changed this place so much I starting to wonder whether they can even come back the way they used to be, What Starfleet did before it," Mum said.

"I don't know, But with or without them we can go take our families with us and got straight to Atlantis make a brand new Starfleet, One which will not be changed just because of a war," I said.

"If it goes that way, I'll go, At least we be back together again," Mum said.

"Same here," I said.

Then we spend the rest of the day talking about everything that happens back in the Delta.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to come. Sorry, it took so long, But like I said.**

 **I will never stop writing a story I have already started.**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

(Scott POV)

There still has been no response from Earth but before Mum left to the bridge she said that She Had Voyager Completely under Her control if Starfleet tries anything to hurt me again and that the Whole Crew already had they Families on board and Ready for when Shit goes South. She even said that the whole crew would go through Doing what Naomi and I did With the Nanoprobes Which we did on the way home.

I can go with that. Have Mum and The Crew Back with me again. Hell, Well be Great, Finding Atlantis and Get Voyager all the Upgrades.

"Janeway to Scott," Mum voice said on combadge.

"Go ahead," I said after hitting the Combadge.

"We got a word from Earth, Coming up," Mum said.

"On my way," I said.

Then I got up and headed for the Turbolift and went up to the Bridge,

"What is the Word," I said stepping onto the Bridge.

"Come in here, Scott," Mum said and We headed into her Ready room.

Once the Doors closed.

"What is it?" I said.

"They don't want any Borg on Earth, So we have to do it from here," Mum said.

"What, How the Hell are we met to use the Stargate from here when it's on Earth," I said.

"They want to see it, From Records," Mum said.

"Think there are some in the Database," I said grabbing the Computer on mum's desk and Loaded up the Data from SG1 Database. Then we found a picture from Then of the Stargate being Activate and Non-Activate.

"Mum, Here," I said Turning the Computer to her.

"Scott, This is Great, I send this to them then We wait for them to Reply again," Mum said Grabbing it and from the looks of it sending a message to Starfleet again.

"Well," I said.

"That's it sent, now just waiting again," Mum said.

"Hey, You okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Scott," Mum said.

I used my built-in Sensor and saw that she was Fine.

"What now?" I said.

"We wait again, Scott, all we can do," Mum said Sitting down.

"Okay," I said Sitting down next to Mum.

Then Next is Mum pulls me into her Side.

"You really love doing that, Mum," I said.

"I know, But I missed doing this back in the old days," Mum said.

"We can do all the time, If this works," I said.

"And If it doesn't also, No one has backed out of the plan if Starfleet doesn't go with it," Mum said.

"They must be turning the I'm doing this to end this crap," I said.

"Most didn't believe it when I said it was you, But they Came round Once we told about getting the Borg stop attacks and works with, For once," Mum said.

"Yeah," I said.

Then I headed to the Holodeck and Started to Run a programme I always went on too. Plus wanted to get into the mode. So I started Call of Duty Black Ops.

After a While, I switched it off and Head to my room and Then Mum came in looking okay.

"Mum, You alright?" I said.

"Yeah, We got a message back from Starfleet They agreed but only to show the Stargate and Then off again and do it on Voyager," Mum said.

"Shouldn't you be happy at this or do you think something is gonna to happen?" I said.

"I don't know right now, But I already have us going to Earth, Be there are 2 hours, Just can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen," Mum said.

"Like they gonna do something?" I said.

"Yeah," Mum said.

"Well, have Tuvok having a Transporter lock on you then, I can easily use my Built in one back," I said.

"I still can't get over all that Tech you got in you at times," Mum said trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too, well almost know everything, Just getting the rest done," I said.

"No matter what happens, I'm not losing you again, Scott," Mum said.

"Yeah me too, Mum, Not a chance in hell," I said.

Then Mum hugged me, "I love you, Baby," Mum said.

"Love you too, Mum," I said.

XXX

We were 2 hours from Earth, Mum was worried as hell to what Starfleet is planning but Me too.

I got Allison to Keep Defiance where she was. Through the link.

Allison was worried to but said she be ready.

I knew Tuvok was going to keep a lock on Mum. But I needed Voyager's Shield Frequency to be able to beam up.

So I when to the Bridge and Asked Tuvok to come into Mum's Ready room for a min.

He said okay, and we headed in and as soon as the Door closed Tuvok knew already to have a Transporter lock on mum.

I said I needed Voyager's shield frequency to beam back through with my Built-in Transporter. So Tuvok only had to worry about getting Mum out.

Of Course Tuvok gave them to me. Being as happy as a Vulcan can get to help.

As we were on our way I was still in contact with Allison telling her if what Mum and I think is going to happened to come straight to Voyager.

Of course Allison was with the Plan.

It took us 30 mins to reach Earth and Starfleet only wanted to see it so we were ordered to transport There to the SGC.

Mum wasn't going to take chances so she ordered the Hazard team to Join us down there.

Mum, Chakotay, and Tuvok went first down then sent a signal up for us to transport down, So I along with Munro, Telsa, and Chell. As we stepped onto the Transporter pad and Beam Down.

XXX

Once We finished transporting down, I saw Mum, Chakotay, and Tuvok, With Tom's Dad, Owen Paris, and others I have no Idea who they are.

"Janeway, Is that who I think it is?" Owen Paris said.

"Yeah, It is," Mum said.

"Scott," Owen Paris said.

"Admiral," I said.

"Fleet Admiral now," Owen Paris said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"2 Months ago, But that's not why we here, So You idea, I take it," Owen Paris said.

"Damn Right, It needs to end now," I said.

"Who's getting you to do this?" Owen Paris said.

"You don't tell him," I said to Mum.

"Tell Me what?" Owen Paris said.

"You know how Starfleet Command wanted Naomi and I off Earth, Basically handed us straight to the Borg. Next Thing we know We being tole that Naomi and I was basically put in charge of the whole hive now," I said.

"So you and Naomi in control of the Collective?" Owen Paris said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So where's Naomi? Scott," Owen Paris said.

"At our new Alpha site, Testing out a new Ship I designed which finished a day before we left," I said.

"Okay, So what is this thing?" Owen Paris said pointing at the StarGate.

"That's a StarGate, Basically Rapid Travel Between 2 distant locations, in a few Seconds," I said.

"Sweet, How did we never find this?" Owen Paris said.

"After WW3, All information on SGC got lost until I found the Book of it before we left for the Bad lands on Voyager," I said.

"Long time ago that was," Owen Paris said.

"Are we going to see this or not," Another Starfleet officer said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Admiral Gerald Wilson," He said.

"Just after we get the power back on which the 2nd part of the Hazard team has done just now," I said as the last part the power came on.

"Nice one," Munro said.

"Thanks, Alex," I said before headed over to the Control for the Stargate.

I start putting in the Alpha site Gate symbols then It stop working then came up saying Authorised Commands only the See a hand print scanner come on,

"Damn, I forgot about this," I said.

"How are we going to get it to work now," Mum said.

"This," I said before injecting some Nanoprobes into it changes and override the codes and reprogrammed it to let only Voyager's crew, Naomi, Shaleena, Allison, Hazard Team, Mum and Me. "There done let go again.

I started putting the Gate symbols again and the Stargate flared up and opened a wormhole.

"Fuck Yes," I said.

"Scott," Mum said.

"What it going after all this time," I said.

"Now what?" Owen Paris said.

"We send the Malp through," I said pressing more keys activating the Malp and sending it through the Gate. Then it disappeared through it.

"Where is it?" Wilson said.

"It just went through give it a sec," I said then Computers started beeping. "They we go We getting Data Transmitted from the Malp," I said.

"Can we see it?" Owen Paris said.

"Yeah," I said putting it up on the screen.

"Wow," Mum said.

"Tell me about it," I said. "Everything looks fine same Air and everything as it was on record on this,"

"Now what?" Owen Paris said.

"Let's go, and See for ourselves what's on the other side," I said.

Then Headed to the Stargate and walked through it.

Once on the other side I saw that The Alpha Site was awesome, Then Mum came through.

"Wow, That was Sweet," Mum said.

"Tell me about it," Owen Paris said As he just came through.

Then everyone else came through.

"Now we got that out of the way," Wilson said, As He pointed a Phaser at me.

"Put that down," Mum said.

"Janeway you are relieved of Command," Wilson said.

"Wilson stand down at once," Owen Paris said.

"Why Paris, This Borg would turn on us when we least expected," Wilson said.

"Really, If that was true, Why would I come alone, I could have brought a fleet if I wanted to but It would send the wrong message, See Mum, Starfleet now all changed since we left and after the war, Good thing is that It wasn't only me on my ship, Now If I don't return in the next 10 mins, Who is on that will signal for a dozen ships which come," I said.

"What, Scott," Mum said.

"Later Mum," I said. "I came back so I can be with my mother again,"

"Not happening," Wilson said.

"Are you really trying to make this go to hell, I'm trying to end this, But you are going to risk Earth, The place I was Born and grew up til I left with Mum on Voyager to the Bad Lands and Spend the whole 7 years trying to get home, Then Starfleet Takes Me away from her and Forces me to leave without her. Yeah, I came back to be with her again, Guess People like you will always Screw up something like that," I said.

"No you staying here and Janeway is going somewhere else," Wilson said.

I started Laughing.

"What," Wilson said.

"Did you really think I never knew where Earth Alpha site was," I said.

"What did you mean," Wilson said.

"Voyager and My ship left for here once we transported down and StarFleet will never go control over the Stargate Because we Took it once we came that's why the Gate Shut down because other wise it would be open for the Whole Time," I said. Then sent the signal. "By the way Bye bye,"

Then Voyager beam Mum and the Hazard team and Paris and I transported to mine.

Once on board.

"Allison lets go, Tractor on Voyager and GO,"I said.

Then Defiance shot Voyager a tractor beam and we went into Transwarp for our Alpha site.

"Send Naomi a message tell her what happened and We bring Voyager with us at they own will," I said.

"On it," Allison said.

"Voyager to Janeway," Mum voice came.

"Yeah, Mum," I said.

"Where we going?" Mum said.

"Alpha Site, Naomi knows we come back," I said.

"Alright Scott, I let everyone know," Mum said.

"Alright Mum, Defiance out," I said.

"Scott, you need to re gen," Allison said.

"Alright wake me once we home," I said.

"You got it, Love," Allison said.

Then I headed for my room.

XXX

Once I was in my room I layed down and Let my Re gen Cycle start. And I pulled up the covers and Let my eyes close.

Then Everything changed I saw Naomi and Mum.

"So much for that plan then," I said.

"Well, Voyager is coming back," Naomi said.

"Yeah, Now we have to be careful of Starfleet and the Wraith," I said.

"You gave it your best shot Scott," Mum said.

"I know just doesn't help," I said.

"We be back soon, Plus you going to be with them to see the welcoming party I set up," Naomi said.

"Should they be worried," I said.

"Nope, No go, Defiance and Voyager should be here soon," Mum said.

"Alright," I said. "Wait how did our new ship do?"

"She was brilliant, Maybe be able to talk your mum to take her instead," Naomi said.

"Ha ha," I said.

Then I woke up, Feeling completely back to normal again.

So I got up and went to the Bridge. and walked into the Turbolift for it and got off when we reached the bridge.

"I though you were to re gen," Allison said.

"I did but they want me on voyager went we get there," I said.

"We can still transport, if you want," Naomi said.

"Do it," I said.

Then I felt the transport beam activate and Then I was standing on Voyager's bridge.

"Scott," Mum said.

"Yeap," I said.

"What's up," Mum said.

"Nothing, just though see how Voyager is doing in this," I said.

"She fine, completely fine actually," Harry said.

"Nice," I said.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **I planned to make this to be finished in 6 more chapter.**

 **But we see. anyway Stay tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

(Scott POV)

I was on Voyager as they have dropped out of Transwarp to see 5 ships going into a defence formation around voyager to the Alpha site.

"Scott, What are they doing?" Mum said.

"Those 5 are actually covering Voyager in case of another species like the Kazon attack," I said.

"It is so weird seeing this," Chakotay said.

"Tell me about it," Tom said.

"You always say that, Tom," I said.

"It comes in handy," Tom said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Wait, Admiral, I picking anther Federation ship," Harry said.

"Scott?" Mum said.

"It's a surprise, No scans Harry," I said.

"Damn," Harry said.

"So we be worried about your surprise, Scott," Chakotay said.

"No, You all will love this," I said.

After another 10 mins with Defiance on front of the fleet and 2 Spheres and 3 Cubes still in defence formation around Voyager we were just another 5 mins away from Base.

"Holy crap," Harry said.

"What," Mum said.

"I may want to look at this," Harry said.

"On the screen," Mum said.

Then Harry put the base on the viewscreen.

"Jeez, Scott, How many Tactical Cubes you got?" Tom said.

"A lot, Let's just leave it at that," I said.

Not long after that we made it to the Alpha base with no problem. Then Harry's Console started beeping.

"Admiral, I'm picking up a Federation ship," Harry said.

"What," Mum said.

"Wait, It is reading as Federation and Transwarp signatures," Harry said.

"Scott," Mum said.

"Have a look," I said.

Then Harry activated the viewscreen and Then they saw a ship.

"No way," Harry said.

"That's Voyager," Tom said.

"Yeap, It is, Say hello to the crews new ship," I said.

"What," Mum said.

"It's going to take forever to get all the Upgrades on this Voyager," I said.

"You Sirius about this?" Mum said.

"Tell you the upgrades later," I said.

"Where we going?" Mum said.

"See the Starbase?" I said.

"Yes," Mum said.

"That's where we going first," I said.

"Tom," Mum said.

"On it," Tom said.

Then Tom moved Voyager closer as all the ships but Defiance left, But Defiance left to the other side of the Starbase. As we got close to the Starbase, Tom starts to slow down and goes to full stop next to the Docking port.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yeah, Chakotay you got the bridge," Mum said.

Then Mum and I got onto the Turbo-Lift and headed for the docking port and walked over to the Starbase and headed for our Command Centre. Then I forgot something. The forcefield between this corridor and Command.

"Eh, Scott," Mum said.

With a thought I managed to deactivate the forcefield and Mum walked in and we headed on to where Naomi would be. Then we stopped by a door.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yeah," Mum said.

Then the Door opened and we walked in and I saw Naomi sitting there and Then saw me and came over.

"Scott," Naomi said hugging me.

"Hey, Look who came," I said.

"Hey, Naomi," Mum said.

"Hey," Naomi said.

Then Mum pulled her in hugging her. "Thanks for looking after him, Naomi," I hear Mum said.

"Always," Naomi said.

"Allison," Shaleena said.

"Hey, Sis," Allison said as they were hugging each other.

"Her sister," Mum said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Take it that, Scott, Filled you in?" Naomi said.

"Yes, I just wondering with what, But on it," Mum said.

"Mum," I said.

"Okay, I'm joking," Mum said.

"Want to come with us, Show Mum, our new ship," I said.

"I'm in," Naomi said.

"Wait, Our Ship," Mum said.

"It needs a crew Mum, And you and I are in charge," I said.

"What," Mum said.

"When all of our crew is on our new Voyager, And everything on it which is theirs and we get the Doc, Transferred to the new Voyager, and the Database. We going have to rebuild Voyager to get everything onto her," I said.

"Scott, You so it is really needed," Mum said.

"Yes, Come on, Time to show our new Voyager off," I said and then Mum, Naomi and I left to the Docking port for Voyager which the crew will take till we get Voyager fully upgraded. But Alison and Shaleena was staying behind. They wanted some time together from after they were away from each other.

Once we got to Voyager's docking port, We headed in and into the corridor, and Mum just stopped.

"This.." Mum said.

"Looks exactly like Voyager," I said.

"Yeah," Mum said.

"It's meant to, One of the first ships I was working on," I said.

"Oh, God," Naomi said.

"Naomi," I said.

"What, You worked for hours on that, Since we got our shipyard working again," Naomi said.

"You kidding," Mum said.

"Nope," Naomi said.

"Oh, God, Girls," I said as we started heading for the Turbo-Lift.

Once we were in the Turbo-lift, We headed for the Bridge and we went into the Ready room, Which was almost the same but a bit more bigger.

"Wow," Mum said as Naomi, Me and her sat down.

"Yeah, it's a little bigger," I said.

"No kidding," Mum said. "Now how about what upgrades you did to this one,"

"Well, This one has:

Triple layer Shield Grid, Like Defiance,

Same Phasers and Photon Torpedoes,

Which can switch to different types fast as anything, like Chroniton," I said.

"Wait like the Krenim used," Mum said.

"Yeap, not only that type, Plasma, Transphasic," I said.

"From the other timeline, and how we got home," Mum said.

"Yeap," I said.

"Scott, They would know about those Torpedoes, They trying to make more, Lucky they couldn't take them off Voyager," Mum said.

"No problem now," Naomi said.

"What, Why?" Mum said.

"The Triple Layer Shield grid, All of our ships have them even this one, It can stop them," I said.

"You kidding," Mum said.

"No, the last layer is a Dampering Field, Stops any Kinetic damage base weapons," I said.

"Damn," Mum said.

"Yeah, But not the only torpedo left, It's a Spatial Torpedo, they were made before Photonic torpedoes but have a bad secret to it," I said.

"What," Mum said.

"You know back before World War 3 they had Nukes," I said. Mum nodded. "Well, The Spatial Torpedoes have a setting to turn them into that," I said.

"You have really got to be Kidding me," Mum said.

"No, We going to need them against the Wraith, Also The Torpedoes can just get restocked because of the Nano-Probes, Since they can give us a unlimited supply of torpedoes. " I said.

"Please tell me that is all the weapons," Mum said.

"Oh, God," Naomi said.

"What," Mum said before seeing the look on Naomi's face. "Oh, God, No," Mum said.

"Yeap there is," I said.

"Jesus, Scott, Did you put every weapon you know of on," Mum said.

"Not really," I said.

"What others then," Mum said.

"There are Phase Cannons," I said.

"What Captain Archer's ship used," Mum said.

"Yeap the original NX Phase Cannons, A MAC Blast Aka magnetic accelerator Cannon," I said. "Asgard Beams, Rail-guns, Mark 8 and 9 Tactical warheads,"

"More nukes, Really," Mum said.

"These Wraith aren't going to make it easy for us to take them out," I said.

"If we have to," Mum said.

"We do, If we don't they will just go planet to planet and killing every person on those planets," I said.

"You never mention that," Mum said.

"Well, now you know," I said.

"Okay," Mum said.

XXX

It's been a day or 2 and the Voyager crew was settling in to their new Ship, As Mum was ready to get underway, I had to show them how to control the new systems and Get B'Leanna to teach her Engineering teams. Have to admit, The crew is liking being together again, With their families.

Same with me and Naomi, I finally have Mom again and Naomi, Has both of us, include Alison and Shaleena. They basically Sisters now and they been getting on great with Mum. Tuvok was having a field day getting all the Tactical things together the way he like it.

Since Voyager was bigger now, There is more than enough room to give the crew a room each and still have room for other Passengers which we may find in the Pegasus Galaxy. I know the Wraith will do whatever they needed to try and win, But It is either, Kill their whole species or Assimilate them. It's the only way that Pegasus Galaxy will survive.

Tom was loving the fact that there was Transwarp on Voyager and was waiting to get it a shot without what could of happened when we tried to Quantum Transwarp. I didn't tell Tom this but Voyager has a lot more than just Warp Drive and Transwarp.

Harry was so loving checking out the New Systems that Voyager had.

As for 7, If she was here, She would have loved testing out the new Sensor grid and Astrometrics lab. Hell, 7 would have loved to test every damn system on this ship.

Chakotay, He went to heck out the Shuttles that we transferred from Their old Voyager. And With Voyager it had 4 ShuttleBays, and only 2 was full.

The Doctor, He was loving his new Sickbay, and With him knowing we have Holo-emitters on the Bridge, Engineering, Astrometrics, and All key areas of the ship. But he still wanted to keep his portable Holo-Emitter.

First Test run with Voyager's new Crew, goes in 3 days time. And the Crew was ready to open the port and hit the Throttle to see how quick she can go. And to be honest so am I.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

(Scott POV)

It was the Day of Voyager's test run and the whole crew was in high spirits for this. Ready to see how she can do. Mum is dying to see what Voyager is capable of. Tom was just dying to see how fast Voyager would go. B'elanna was dying to see the power systems can do under the test run. I only wish 7 was here, She would have loved this. Alison and Shaleena was working on an implant for when we reached Pegasus so the Wraith wouldn't be able to suck the life out of them. Of course Naomi thinks that we so give them what us 4 has. To be on the safe side. But I don't think that any of the crew would be up for any of that.

True it would help them control Voyager better since we put on cortical nodes receivers in the key systems for the bridge crew. But it would be up to Mum weather to do it or not. But we haven't told her yet. Since we are waiting til after the test run to tell her about it. Admiral Paris was giving us everything we needed to what the Federation would have planned for us. We knew we would be going against 2 fronts now since what happened when we tried to make the alliance work.

But right now I was just on Voyager, heading up to the bridge where the crew was doing final checks on the systems before we take her out for a the Warp test. I was in the turbo lift and when it stopped at the bridge I got off to see the crew back where they should be.

"Ready?" Mum said.

"Always," I said.

"Tom, Harry," Mum said.

"We're good to go," Harry said.

"Engines ready," Tom said.

"Take her out," Mum said.

Then Tom activated the impulse engines and took Voyager slowly out of Drydock.

"We're clear," Tom said.

"Bridge to Engineering," I said.

"Torres here," B'elanna said.

"Ready for Warp," I said.

"Ready, See you on the other side," B'elanna said.

"Mr. Paris, Let's go, Warp 6," Mum said.

"Aye Admiral," Tom said before putting Voyager to Warp. "Warp 6,"

"Okay, let's go to Warp 7.5," I said.

"Increasing to Warp 7.5," Tom said.

"We at Warp 7.5, and holding," Harry said.

"Mr. Paris, Warp 9.975," Mum said.

"Increasing to Warp 9.975," Tom said.

"We at Warp 9.975," Harry said.

"OKay, Tom, Increase to Warp 9.99," I said.

"Scott," Tom said.

"Go on," I said.

"Admiral," Tom said.

Mum looked at me as I was looking at her. "Do it," Mum said.

"Aye, Admiral, Increasing to Warp 9.99," Tom said.

"We are Warp 9.99, And holding," Harry said.

"How long can we hold it for," Mum said.

"As long as we want," Harry said.

"Sweet," I said.

"First Test, Done," Mum said.

"Tom, turn us around, let's get back," I said.

"On it," Tom said as he went to all-stop so Tom could turn Voyager around. "Ready,"

"Warp 5," I said.

"Scott," Tom said.

"It will give us more time, to get the data," I said.

"Mr. Paris, Do it," Mum said.

"Aye, Admiral," Tom said putting Voyager at Warp 5 back to base.

XXX

We got back to base with no problem and docked again and Mum wanted to stay on Voyager so she could go over the data with the senior staff.

I head to the main chamber where Naomi was and Alison and Shaleena was working on something what ever it was, Naomi wanted to tell me in person.

Once I got there, She was already waiting for me coming in and I went over to her and Hugged her, before we kissed. "oh I missed you," Naomi said.

"Missed you too," I said.

"Mum wanted to tell us something but only when we were back here together," Naomi said.

"Let's go then," I said since at the time we had to go to re gen. So we headed to our bedroom and layed down before we pulled the cover over us and Naomi cuddled into my chest.

"I love you, Scott," Naomi said.

"Love you too, Naomi," I said.

Then the re gen cycle started and we fell asleep.

We went to the void space, as all the other times to see her.

"Finally, took you 2 long enough," Mum said.

"Hey, gotta test Voyager out," I said.

"He is right about that," Naomi said.

"So what is it you needed us for?" I said.

"I got a little surprise for you both, It should be in section 31, Maybe it may have Voyager's crew again," Mum said.

"Any idea what it is?" Naomi said.

"Now that is a surprise, Naomi," Mum said. "Go on, get it," Before she pull both Naomi and I into her arms hugging us tight. "I love you kids,"

"Love you too, Mum," We said before we vanished from the Void and back into our bodies as we opened our eyes.

"What do you think it is?" Naomi said.

"No idea, Come on, Let's go find out," I said.

Then we got out of bed and headed out the door and walked down towards Section 31. Wondering what it was that Mum had waiting for Naomi and I.

Once we reach the section, I saw a control panel on the right hand side of the door and I move over to press the button to open it. As the Door slowly opens, Naomi went in and I followed up behind her. But when we get in there we find this Cryo tube, at the very back of the room and we head over to it and Naomi goes over and activates the Cryo tube waking up whoever was inside.

It was going to take at least an hour for the Activation to be complete so Naomi and I went over to look at the rest of the room and saw all different kinds of weapons technology, Research that been going on. I were completely focused on all of it till I looked and saw a Computer console and moved over to see what was on it.

It turned out to be a inventory of what was in this section, but there was nothing on the cryo-tube to tell us who was in it.

It was almost an hour up so Naomi and I headed back over to the Cryo-tube as the Activation was on the final stage and I went over to open it once it finished and then moved back to Naomi as we watch it open. Once we caught a glimpse of who was in there we were shocked only wondering how it was even possible for this to happen. Because we saw who it was, we even know who it was too, but we were complete shock by how this person could even be there.

 **That's it for this one guys sorry.**

 **Cliffhanger. Who do you guys think it is. Leave a review and in the next chapter. you find out who it was inside of the cryo-tube.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Stay tune and safe.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
